She Went to Hogwarts?
by xMidnitexStarx
Summary: SrOC Mallory AKA Lory is a very mysterious person. no one knows anything about her. now that she's living with lily and james, will she open up? and will she learn to trust and open up to sirius black? read and review plz!
1. introductions and catching up

A/N: so sorry for notputting this upuntil now…I've been so busy with school and work then my phone and internet was messed up…well kind of still is and I'm typing ahead of time so I can just post this and make another one too but I'm sure you all don't really care about what's going on right now so on with my new story! 

SHE WENT TO HOGWARTS? Mallory Davis AKA Lory was thought to be a very shy person at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At least the people who actually knew her thought that. Lory was not really known at Hogwarts, almost no one knew who she was except Lily Evans and a few others who recognized her face. She was not really shy at all and the only one who knew this was Lily. Lory had this one thing about her that made her life lonely when Lily wasn't around. She really didnt want to make any friends. She had trouble trusting or getting too close with people. Now shes an all grown upnineteen year old. Will that all change when Lory moves in with Lily and James where Sirius tries his charm but has it in for him. Will she fall for his charm or push him away like she did everyone else at school. Also, has the wedding and wedding plans of Lily and James.

**Part One- Introductions and catching up**

Mallory (Lory) Davis stood up from where she was sitting at the cemetery. She was kind of talking to her family. Most of Lory's life, she's been without family. Voldemort killed her parents and her older brother, Matt, on her eighth birthday. She remembers waking up hearing screams from her parents and her brother, thirteen years old at the moment, telling her to hide and get away from all the yelling and screaming from downstairs. Lory lived at the Ministry Orphanage since then and now she was going to be heading for a place that she found an ad for in the newspapers. She walked to a quiet little street and found the house. She knocked on the door and waited. A woman with red locks and emerald green eyes answered the door and immediately Lory recognized her.

"Lory! I haven't seen you since graduation when we got out of school! Where have you been all this time?" Lily Evans asked pulling Lory into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Lily! Haven't seen you in ages! It's been almost three years!" Lory exclaimed.

"Please come in, James is in the kitchen but it's ok. So what brings you here?" Lily asked sitting down on the coach in front of a coffee table.

"Actually, I found an ad in the paper saying your putting a room out for rent and I wanted to check it out, if it's okay," Lory smiled.

"Oh of course! That'd be so great if you moved in! It'd be perfect!"

"What'd be perfect, Lils?" James asked poking his head out of the kitchen. "Mallory Davis? I haven't seen you since…"

"We were fourteen. You stopped coming down to the orphanage in fourth year," Lory said. "and we never talked at Hogwarts."

"Wait, you went to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"You didn't know James? She was in our house, our year, and got fourth in our year according to the grades," Lily said. "How did you not know she went to Hogwarts?" Lory smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't pay much attention to anyone considering I spent seven years chasing after you!" James said.

"He's right Lily. I guess it wasn't wrong that you developed a crush on him in fifth year," Lory said.

"Fifth year! You said the middle of seventh! When we started going out!" James said.

"Well I didn't want you to have a big head!" Lily said.

"You know you love my big head," James smirked. "So what brings you here Mal?" Lory looked away. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Lory, I completely forgot 'bout the thing you said about no calling you Mal ever."

"It's ok, you forgot, it's fine. I want to move in with you guys," Lory said. "Now I know I'll do so well here.

"Great!" Lily and James said together.

In a week, Lory was all settled in and actually living with them like they've been roommates for months. Lory found out that Lily and James were engaged and planning the wedding. They caught up on things and Lory and Lily always cooked together now.

* * *

i have another one! number two is next 


	2. meeting sirius again

**Part Two- Meeting Sirius…again**

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Lory said LOUDLY.

"Happy Birthday Lory!" Lily said back just as LOUDLY.

"Happy birthday girls," James said yawning. "and morning. Let me cook a good breakfast for you two." He walked over to the refrigerator.

"NO!" Lily and Lory shouted dashing for the refrigerator first. They knew James couldn't cook, at all.

"Fine! I was just trying to be nice!" James said throwing up his hands.

"You can't cook! Why don't you go get Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Bella, so we could start the party in the daytime. Last year was just too much," Lily said kissing him on the cheek and James apparrated (sp?).

"Okay, I'll do pancakes and muffins, you do bacon and eggs?" Lory suggested.

"Yeah, and we have to make more than usual, Sirius will come for breakfast, he hasn't been here since the day before you arrived, surprisingly," Lily laughed. They were about done with breakfast when they heard two pops.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILS!" Sirius bellowed. Lily and Lory laughed in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go change and I'll be out to eat in a minute," Lory said.

"Soon, food gone soon," Lily said laughing. Lory walked into the living room where Sirius and James were.

"Hey James, we made breakfast. Lils in the kitchen setting it up right now. It's about done so why don't you two go eat," Lory said.

"Why aren't you eating?" James asked.

"Oh I am, I just need to go change. I'll be out in a minute," Lory said walking off.

"She looked great in what she was wearing," Sirius mumbled looking after her. "Who was that? And why did you not tell me earlier a hot girl was going to be at your house?"

"That was Lory, she's an old friend of mine and Lils. Stop drooling and come eat," James said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Sirius. Sirius?" Lily said when they finally made it to the kitchen.

"He's drooling over Lory. What's for breakfast?" James asked.

"Lory made pancakes and muffins, I made eggs and bacon. The juice is in the fridge," Lily answered.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black, and who might you be?" Sirius said as soon as Lory walked in the kitchen.

"I know who you are, I'm Mallory Davis, call me Lory," Lory said shaking his hand. "why didn't you guys start eating yet?"

"We were waiting for you," Sirius said attempting a pick up line but failed, James and Lily snickering on the sidelines.

"Umm, thanks I guess," Lory said sitting down. They began to eat.

"So Lory, how did you know who I am? Am I THAT popular in London?" Sirius said grinning.

"No not really. I saw you around at Hogwarts," Lory said taking a gulp of her orange juice.

"Hogwarts? How come I never met you then?" Sirius asked. "I think I would've remembered a pretty girl like you." Lory blushed. "What house and year when I was in seventh year?"

"Well I was a Gryffindor and the same year as you, I wonder why you don't remember. Probably because you didn't know me, no one did," Lory answered. They continued eating while Sirius was attempting to flirt with Lory, but she didn't notice and James and Lily trying hard not to laugh.

"Lory are you going to be baking the cakes or are we buying them?" Lily asked while cleaning the table.

"I think I want to bake it, it'd be easier. That way I don't have to leave the house," Lory winked.

"So what do you think about Sirius?"

"He's nice, kind of weird though."

"Yeah, that's Sirius alright," Lily laughed. They both began to make food for the birthday party.

in the living room

"So what do you think of Lory?" James asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"I think I did pretty good with her. She's so hot and nice too."

"Pretty good? She didn't even notice your were flirting with her! She just thought you were talking to her."

"Well maybe I wasn't flirting! Maybe it was just making conversation!"

"Never went unnoticed before huh Padfoot?"

"Yeah! What's with her? She didn't notice any of my lines! That's a first."

"First for everything."

"She's different, I can tell."

* * *

okiez so theres the first two parts...um next one will probably come out next week but im not sure kuz i also have another story on fictionpress-the links on my homepage, so i dont noe how im gonna do both plus school and what not...thx for readin! review plz! 


	3. birthday party

sorry i havent updated! but for that im doing two!

**

* * *

**

**She Went to Hogwarts?**

**Chapter 3: Birthday Party**

It had been three hours since Sirius had gotten there and he was helping James with the decorations while Lily and Lory prepared the food. The guests were just starting to arrive: Remus, Arabella, Peter, Frank, Alice and some people from Hogwarts.

"Lory, would you get the door, the boys are probably just messing around in there," Lily asked as she loaded plates to be put out.

"Yeah sure," Lory responded as she wiped her hands and headed for the door. She arrived and opened the door. There stood Remus, Bella, and Peter.

"Lory!" Remus exclaimed.

"Hey Remus!" Lory responded, while being pulled into a hug.

"Ahem. Are we going to be introduced or am I suppose to watch my boyfriend just hug some girl I don't even know," Bella said. Remus and Lory broke apart.

"Hi, I'm Mallory Davis. You can call me Lory," she said sticking her hand out.

"I'm Arabella Figg. Call me Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Peter Pettigrew."

"So how do you know Remus and Lily and James?" Bella asked.

"I went to Hogwarts," Lory replied shortly.

"Wait, you went to Hogwarts? How come I don't remember you?" Bella asked.

"Because no one does. Excuse me, I have to check on something in the kitchen. Go ahead into the living room. That's where Sirius and James are," Lory rushed so she could go back into the kitchen where she felt more comfortable.

"Who was it?" Lily asked mixing something on the stove.

"Remus, Bella, and Peter."

"Hey Lils. Happy Birthday," Bella said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks Bella," Lily replied. "I take it you've met Lory? She was in our year your know."

"Really? I thought she was older or younger or something," Bella said surprised.

"Yeah, well I kept to myself at Hogwarts," Lory chimed in.

"Well, apparently not all to yourself. You and Remus look close." Bella practically accused.

"We're just friends," Lory said almost helplessly.

"I didn't say anything about that," Bella snapped.

"But you implied it, excuse me I have to go do something. I'll be back in a few moments. Lils can you watch the cake?" Lory asked.

"Sure," Lily said. "Why are you being so mean to her? You barely know her and you practically accused her of having relations with Remus." Lily said once she thought Lory was out of earshot.

"I don't like her. She seems suspicious. I don't trust her at all," Bella said hotly.

"Look Bella, you don't know her like James or I do. Apparently you didn't even notice her at Hogwarts. She was one of the top four in our year and I bet your didn't even know that. Bella I know you're very closed-minded, but give her a chance. Then you'll know that she's a very sweet and nice person. don't forget to wish her a happy birthday also." Lily walked out. Lory had left before she heard lily say anything.

_Lory's POV_

I walked out of the kitchen, but I heard Lily ask Bella why she was being so mean.

"I don't like her. She seems suspicious. I don't trust her at all," Bella said. How can she say all that while she doesn't even try to get to know me. Well if that's how she feels I'm going to have to stay clear of her.

I didn't want to listen anymore so I decided to go to my room for a little while. On my way to the room, I had to past the living room.

_Normal third person_

"Lory, what's the matter?" James asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Lory said as she just kept walking.

"Lory," Sirius said. He had followed her to the hallway.

"Yes Sirius?" Lory sighed.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. You can just go back to hanging out with the guys. don't mind me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why wont you look at me?" Lory turned to face him.

"See, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Now if you would excuse me, I have something to do before the party."

"Alright if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"You need any help?"

"Um, actually no, I have nothing to do. Would you like to help set up the food for the rest of the guest?"

"I am shocked! Are you trying to purposely get away from me? But I'd be honored," Sirius exclaimed and bowed before her.

"You're so funny," Lory laughed. "Come on."

Sirius helped her set up and got the food on the table. By then, many more guests had arrived. everyone was introduced or reintroduced to Lory. They all talked like they knew each other for ages. Bella was starting to even be nicer to her. It turned out to be a great party with loads of leftovers. Sirius ended up spending the night.


	4. she works with snivellus?

**Chapter 4: She works with Snivellus?**

"Sirius," Lory whispered. "Sirius."

"That's not how you get them up!" James said. "I'll show your how it's done." James took out his wand and said a spell. Two seconds later, water was pouring all over Sirius.

"Holy mother of--" Sirius yelled. "Cold! Prongsie I'm going to kill you!"

"Why? I didn't do it. Lory did," James said sliding his wand into her hands.

"Oh in that case never mind," Sirius said. "Good morning Lory!"

"I get an I'll kill you and she gets good morning?" James asked in mock shock. "and all this time I thought we were buddies."

"We are! Remember all those nights when we used to--" Sirius started.

"Shh!" James interrupted.

"No, all those nights when you what?" Lily said coming into the room.

"Yes, enlighten us," Lory added.

"All those nights when we got drunk and didn't go to work," James said. "We all better get ready." James dodged the questions and walked right out of the room picking up Lily and dragging her along.

"Now that you're up your can get yourself ready and coffee is on the counter," Lory said. "I need to get ready for work."

Lory left the room and put on a pair of jeans along with a button-up dress shirt to look somewhat professional. Once she was done, she decided to go get another cup a coffee because she was craving it. When she walked into kitchen, Sirius was fully dressed and sipping his cup of coffee.

"You work at the Ministry of Magic don't you Sirius?" Lory asked.

"That I do. I'm an auror. They sure need them after Voldie started to attack," Sirius said looking up. "And where do you work, love?"

"I work at the Ministry Orphanage. Right across the street from the Ministry of Magic," Lory answered, deciding against getting another cup of coffee. "Well, I'm off to work."

"You don't apparate?"

"Nope, I walk. I'm not a big fan of apparating. Makes me dizzy. Besides it's only about three blocks away."

"How about I join you?"

"Sure." they grabbed their coats and walked out.

"So you watch little kids right? What do you guys do there?"

"Well, we have little activities for them, and since it's summer we have the older kids who go to Hogwarts finish up their holiday homework of course. And if they need help they can call upon one of the counselors like myself."

"That's cool! It's just like camp!"

"Yeah you can put it that way. But it's camp every single day until you turn of age."

"Oh I never thought about that. So What's the oldest there?"

"Well the oldest would be seventeen. They usually leave for ministry jobs after Hogwarts. Most of the kids actually pay attention while at Hogwarts. I don't know if I could say the same for some people I know."

"I tried! I tried very hard! I put a lot of effort in copying Moony's paper!"

"My point exactly. Well, we're here. I guess I'll be seeing you later then."

"Bye." Sirius watched her go inside. "Wait Lory!"

"Yes Sirius?" Lory turned.

"Um, how about me, James and Lils come by and we could have lunch together?" he asked with hope.

"That would be nice. Why don't you three stop by at 12:30?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Buh bye."

_FF 12:30_

"Paddy, you sue she's okay with us coming here?" James asked.

"Are you sure we're not intruding?" Lily added.

"Yes I'm sure. Have I ever been wrong?" Sirius asked cheekily.

"Well there was those times that--"

"No time James! We're here!" Sirius interrupted.

"Hello, may I help you misters and miss with anything?" a little voice asked. Lily looked down.

"Well, I'm looking for a lady named Lory," Lily said bending down to her level.

"Oh! You mean Miss Lory! She's great isn't she? I'm Rebecca! Everyone calls me Becca though. I don't know why."

"My name is Lily and those two are James and Sirius," Lily said pointing to the two.

"He doesn't look Sirius," Becca looked confused.

"I'm not serious, I'm Sirius," Sirius explained.

"Huh? I think I'll go back inside now," Becca said backing away. "Miss Lory! There's some weird people who wanted to know where your were!"

"Becca, please don't shout. You know perfectly well it is naptime, and you, young lady are suppose to be with everyone else," Lory said coming out and picking up Becca. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lory," Lily smiled.

"She said that boy's name was Serious but he doesn't look serious," Becca said pondering the thought.

"Okay Becca, I think you're dreaming," Lory said looking at Becca in fake worry. "Are you sure you see someone there? I don't see anyone. You must be getting tired. See? Now your seeing things! Miss Katie told you to go to bed last night and you didn't right? And no looks what happened! You're seeing boys that aren't there!" Lily, James and Sirius laughed at Becca's face.

"Miss Lory put me down! I want to go nap! I want to go nap!" Becca whined.

"Okay okay. Go nap!" Lory put her down and she ran to the other room.

"So I'm not here?" Sirius asked.

"That's what she said Siri," James said.

"That means your not here either James! She said no boys," Lily added giggling.

"Well that made her nap didn't it?" Lory asked. "Well it's only 11:45. You guys are kind of early. Would you like to look around?"

"That'd be cool," Sirius said.

"Okay, well nap time is done in about five minutes, so we better start before the place is swarming with little three to six year olds. Okay let's go here," Lory walked into a room. The orphanage was a huge place with many rooms but the only doors were the front the back and the bathrooms. "This is where the older kids are right now. Most of them are doing homework because they spent the beginning of summer playing quidditch. isn't that right Michael?"

"But Miss Lory, come on now. I got captain for the Gryffindor team this year," Michael whined.

"Yes, but wouldn't it make more sense if you did all your work then practice so you'll still be in shape for the season?" Lory asked.

"And skip out on quidditch? You're crazy Lory!" James exclaimed.

"James Potter!" Michael shouted. "Hey Greg! James Potter is here! And so is Sirius Black! Miss Lory you know them?"

"Cool! James Potter and Sirius Black! We were only in fourth year when they were seventh years!" Greg shouted rushing over with a few other guys.

"I guess I know them a little bit," Lory laughed. "Ok before I let you boys kill James and Sirius--"

"Miss Lory, your suppose to say James POTTER and Sirius BLACK!" a boy shouted in the crowd.

"He's right you know," Sirius said.

"Well I don't want to waste my time, before you kill these two have you future seventh years finished your assignments? You're going in a few days. Are you almost packed?" Lory asked.

"Almost! Just need help on Potions. Where's Mr. Snape?" Greg asked.

"Snape? Snape works here? Snivellus. You work with Snivellus," Sirius and James said together.

"You guys that's not very nice," Lily warned.

"Yes he works here, he kind of lived here too. He's the only reason I passed Potions," Lory said.

"Can we talk to James Potter and Sirius Black now?" Michael asked.

"Kill away," Lily and Lory said together.

"What does it feel like being the legends of Hogwarts?"

"So how did you winthe quidditch cup? Was it hard?"

"How do you get all the ladies? I mean come on now, I want them too."

"Are you with Miss Lory? Are you getting any with her?"

"Excuse me, but I would like to be stripped from the questions please," Lory said. "and to make it clear, no we are not together."

"Sure whatever you want to think baby," Sirius winked.

"Hey you finally got Lily Evans! She was one of the hottest ones around."

"Yes I got her. And you are not allowed to say that! Although she is the hottest one around I'll pound you if you make a move on her. She's ENGAGED!" James warned the boys.

"She's taken man, too bad."

"But we could still hit on Miss Lory like we always do."

"How about we start calling her Lory now. Everyone else does it."

"You're gonna hit on Lory?" Sirius asked. They nodded. "Then you're gonna need tips." they got together in a circle figuring out ways to hit on Lory.

"Hey there Lory baby," Michael said smoothly walking over to her.

"Michael did you just call me baby?" Lory asked.

"Yeah Sweet thang and you could call meh Michael the love machine," he went on.

"Nice try, but the lines are rusty, work on them," Lory advised. "I know your like Chrissy over there, why don't you go talk to her or help her with her Charms. I know you're good at it."

"I know I'm a charmer," Michael said as he walked suavely to Chrissy.

"What are they doing to my boys?" Lory asked.

"They're making little James and Sirius clones," Lily said.

"MISS LORY!" a group of kids exclaimed together.

"Here comes the swarming Lily," Lory said.

"Miss Lory, I'm hungry!"

"Miss Lory, where's lunch?"

"Miss Lory are we eating now?"

"Miss Lory who are they?"

"Alright, Group A and B, help Groups D and E. Group C, it's your turn to work. Group F you're going to be following me and Lily here." Lory said. "Ok first two groups to finish gets a special prize! Ready go!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Good Job group A on leading group D. next time try not to shove. Michael, Chrissy, will you come get double the cookies as usual?" Lory said.

"Who made lunch?" Sirius asked. "It was good."

"Yeah it was," James said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well, I made some of it, and multiplied it with a spell to get enough." Lory said.

"Lory I need you to read to Groups D-F while I help A-C with all their Potion essays," Severus said walking in.

"Hello Snivellus," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Black, Potter, Evans," Severus said. " So Lory the kids are in the sleeping quarters." with that he walked out.

"Okay, shouldn't your three be going back to work?" Lory asked.

"No we'll stay and help read! I finished all my work!" Sirius protested.

"Please Lory, I really like these kids," Lily said.

"Yeah and I wanna see Sirius read to them!" James said.

"Alright, fine." Lory said and led the way.

* * *

there two parts! this one was really long too! thx for reading...review plz!


	5. chats

i'm so very sorry that i never update this story! it's almost been two months and i feel soooooo bad for negectling this story adn i feel so hypocritical, i usually get mad when people dont update and now im one of them! again, i'm so sorry! on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Chats**

"Hey Sirius!" Lory said joining him on the couch. It had been a week since the visit to the orphanage and they were just getting to know each other a little more.

"What's up Lory? How are you this fine day?" Sirius asked.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Eh, I can't really complain. So where are Lily and James?"

"I actually don't know. They said something about a house. I really hope they're not getting a new one because I really have no where to go if they move out. I can't cover all the bills alone."

"I'm really sorry to say this Lory, but when they get married, they're moving to James' parents' old house, Godric's Hollow. I thought you knew. It said it in the advertisement, didn't you read that part? This is Lily's house after Hogwarts, when they were just dating."

"No, I didn't. I thought they were just renting a room. Great, now I have to find a new place."

"Well, you could always stay with me. I mean, you know if you don't have anywhere else to go. I do have two spare rooms in my loft."

"Oh Sirius! Can I? I promise I'll pay the bills and everything!" Lory jumped up and hugged Sirius tightly.

"What do we have here?" James asked walking in on them.

"Oh, hey James," Lory said letting go of Sirius and turning red. "I was, we were-"

"Making out before you came in!" Sirius finished. "Jeez Lory, don't have to be embarrassed and all flustered. You do look cute when you blush though." She blushed even more.

"We were NOT!" Lory said.

"Sure," James said unconvinced.

"We WEREN'T!" Lory said.

"Don't deny the love we have!" Sirius said.

"Okay if your guys weren't making out what were you guys doing?" James asked.

"I was hugging him because I was thanking him," Lory answered.

"For what? What does Paddy do for people?" James asked.

"She was thanking me for the wild time she had last night," Sirius answered.

"Sirius! You gotta turn it all dirty! We weren't doing anything last night anyway." Lory said turning to him.

"What? What did you do with Sirius last night?" Lily said walking in from the kitchen.

"Ergh! This is exactly what starts rumors Siri!" Lory said with a small smile.

"Well?" Lily inquired.

"We weren't even together last night Lily! I was with you!" Lory said.

"Oh yea, right, I knew that!" Lily said.

"Okay now that we got the settled, what were your two doing before we got back?" James asked.

"I was thanking him for letting me move in with him," Lory answered.

"Wait! You're moving out!" Lily asked. "Why!"

"Well, I didn't know that you guys were gonna move out after you guys get married so yea. And I can't afford to pay all the bills alone." Lory said.

"Oh, yea we are moving out, so maybe it is for the best you move in with Sirius." James said.

"When?" Lily asked.

"After you guys get married of course!" Lory exclaimed. " I told you I'd help you plan the wedding so I'm going to help here! I'll move out after."

"Good, we have so much fun living together!" Lily said excitedly. "Well, James and I were gonna go out to eat tonight. You two want to join?"

"No, I'll be fine with what we have here. I'm actually not in the mood to go out, but I'll help you get ready!" Lory said dragging Lily to her room.

"So Paddy, want to come?" James asked after Lily and Lory left. "Or are you going to stay here and pursue Miss Mallory Davis?"

"Whatever are you talking about? Me? Pursue her?" Sirius said trying to play it off.

"Come on now, you never asked any girl to move in ever. You've never offered any girl a place to live even when you were having a fling with a girl who was having home problems. You like her so don't try to hide it!"

"Fine! I like her! I like her a lot okay?" Sirius sighed.

"Is this for real or another fling or hook up? If you hurt her, I'll hurt you! I've known her for a long time so I'll beat the c.rap out of you if u hurt her!" James warned.

"Jeez, you turn from best bud to overprotective mad friend in two minutes."

"Sirius I'm serious!" Sirius was about to say something about serious/Sirius but got a 'not now' look from James. "Don't hurt her. Only go after her if you know your really like her, if you don't and you and her get together and break it, you're dead!"

"Look, I like her! I've never felt this way before! She makes me laugh! She doesn't care what people think and she nice to everyone! Not to mention, she's a great cook! I like her, h.ell I might even love her! She's just so great!" Sirius ranted.

"What did you just say?" James asked.

"She's so great?" Sirius said.

"No, you might even love her?" James asked. "You've never said that to anyone before! Are you for real?"

"Yes, I think I might-"

"James, Lils wants you to get ready since you're going to an upper-class restaurant," Lory interrupted.

"Okay. Sirius we'll finish this later," James said walking into his room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lory asked plopping down on the couch next to Sirius.

"Nothing important," he answered.

"Okay you two, we're gonna go. Lory don't wait up for us, we'll probably be out late," Lily said grabbing her cloak.

"Have fun your two. Don't go making babies!" Lory said as they walked out.

"I suggest the same advice to you!" Lily said as she closed the door. Lory and Sirius laughed.

"So, you hungry? I'm pretty sure we have something to heat up," Lory said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Sirius followed her and sat at the island counter.

"Anything's great," Sirius said.

"How about lasagna from last night?" Lory asked digging in the fridge. Sirius couldn't help but check her out. She was just wearing flannel bottoms and a tank top but to him, she looked great.

"Sure," Sirius answered. Lory popped the reseal-able case with the lasagna into the microwave. They went back to the couch and ate. After they finished they left it on the coffee table and just talked.

"So Lory, who was your love interest at Hogwarts, besides me that is," Sirius laughed.

"Well, I didn't really have one. I didn't talk much with anyone remember?"

"There must have been someone! Anyone you thought was hot or sexy or something!"

"Well, um," Lory said turning red. "I thought you were pretty cute, actually." Sirius smirked.

"Hey, I would've given you a chance back in Hogwarts." Sirius said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Lory smiled.

"Just saying."

"So who was your most memorable crush back at Hogwarts?" Lory asked.

"Well, seeing as most of them were flings it shouldn't be that hard to answer that," Sirius smiled cheekily. "Well, I remember this one girl in fourth year, I think, I got hurt really bad by Malfoy while I was roaming the halls and this girl, I don't know who, but she helped me. She healed all my cuts and scars, then she helped me limp to the Hospital Wing. I asked everyone if they know someone like that but I couldn't find her. I would give anyone to find out who she was."

"Wow. If you don't mind me asking, what did she look like?" Lory said.

"I don't know because I was sort of dizzy and couldn't see straight. I remember this day really well because it was-"

"New Year's," Lory finished.

"How did you know?" Sirius looked straight at her. She was avoiding his gaze, but he push her face gently back at him.

"Um, uh, er,"

"Those aren't words Lory."

"It was me," Lory said under her breath.

"What? I didn't really hear you."

"It was me, I was getting back from being outside and I saw you on the ground in front of the dungeons. Well, I couldn't just leave you where Slytherins could attack you, so I had to do something. I told Madame Pomphrey not to tell you it was me. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Wow, we both got each other for crushes at Hogwarts," Sirius said smiling. Lory smiled back.

"Um, so, anyone you're interested in now?" Lory yawned. She was getting tired.

"Well, there's this girl, but I don't think she's interested."

"Really? That's too bad. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you. What's she like?"

"Well, she's smart and funny. She's really fun to be around and I'm sure she could cheer you right up. She's just so amazing, you know what I mean?"

"Mm-hmm," Lory mumbled. "She sounds just great."

"Yea she's just a perfect little angel. And she loves kids, helps out the community, works to make others just so happy!"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled again.

"She's one of a kind. What about you? Anyone in your life you're going for?"

Sirius turned to Lory. She was fast asleep. He hadn't realized it was almost one in the morning.

"Too bad you don't know it's you; it's you that I adore and love," Sirius whispered. "Good night my angel." He kissed her on the cheek and not too long after, he fell asleep.

**An Hour Later…**

"I really hope she didn't wait up for us," Lily whispered opening the front door.

"Nah think she'd be asleep by two a.m." James whispered back.

"Well, then I hope Sirius went home to get some rest." Lily put her cloak on the coffee table just missing the dirty plates of lasagna. She saw Sirius' arm around Lory's waiste. They were both fast asleep. "Or not."

"What do you mean?" James said walking into the living room. "Oh."

"He must really like her. I've never seen him act like this with a girl."

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Come on honey, let them sleep and let's go to bed." James said pulling Lily against him and he kissed her cheek. They walked into their room and went to bed.


	6. Sunday Brunch and Attack on Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6 -- Sunday Brunch and Attack on Diagon Alley**

Lory yawned as she woke up the next morning, only to find that she could barely move out of her spot on the couch. She looked down at her waist and smiled, remembering their fun time the night before. Slowly, she tried to pry herself up and away from Sirius but he just held her tighter. She sighed and looked down at him.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. What am I going to do with you. I just wish I knew who this girl you like is," Lory sighed again stroking his hair out of his face. He stirred, got up and yawned.

"Morning Lory. What time is it?"

"Erm…oh shoot! It's eleven thirty! I'm two hours and a half late for work!"

"Lory, it's Sunday. We don't work on Sundays."

"Thank Merlin! I've never been late to anything!"

"You are such a goodie-two-shoes! I bet you've never even broken a rule!"

"Well, now that I think about it, when I saved your butt in fourth year, it was after curfew! So, yes I have broken a rule!"

"What are you two arguing about? Fourth year, after curfew, saved Sirius' butt? What's going on you two?" James asked yawning like he was rudely awakened.

"Nothing," Lory and Sirius said together.

"Sure and I'm the heir to Dumbledore's wealth," James retorted rolling his eyes and walking back to his room muttering something along the lines of "freaking loud lunatics"

"Funny, I didn't know James was related to Dumbledore…" Sirius said as James left. Lory rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about some Sunday brunch?" Lory asked Sirius.

"Okay, but how about I help you today?" Lory gasped.

"Err…well, if you don't make a fire then okay. Let me just get my wand just in case." They both walked into the kitchen and Lory took out all the ingredients needed.

"What do we do first?"

"Well," Lory started, "I guess we can make breakfast shakes first. Can you get some fruit, preferably bananas and strawberries, and put them in the blender?"

"What's a blender?" Sirius looked at her clueless.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Okay this is a blender." Lory showed him the blender.

Pretty soon the had everything ready. Lory told Sirius to set the table since he was kind of distracting her by flinging the muffin batter, AKA "goo-ey stuff," to her when she told him to put it in the sink. He was just about finished when James and Lily finally got out of bed.

"Wow Sirius actually set the--" James was saying as he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Lily said. "It's Remus and Bella!" Lily shouted into the dining room as she greeted them.

"What smells so good?" Remus asked joining the others in the dining room.

"Sirius, where did you put the muffin bat--Hey guys!" Lory greeted. "Go ahead and have a seat. Sirius can help me, right Siri?"

"Yeah," Sirius answered as he hopped over a few things to get into the kitchen. They levitated the food items into the dining room and on the table.

"Okay you guys, if anything tastes a bit funny than stop eating and spit it out! I hate to say this but…Sirius helped…" Lory said dramatically.

"I'm not hungry," Bella said right away. The others nodded in agreement.

"HEY! I HELPED, I didn't cook the whole thing! I just put in what she told me to," Sirius said, clearly insulted.

"Okay, if it makes you guys hungry again, I'll try the stuff first." Lory loaded her plate with a small portion of everything and poured herself a glass of the shake. "Okay, ready?" she took a bite of everything one at a time. She chewed slowly. "Pretty good. It's not killing me so it's safe! Dig in!" they all piled their plates high.

"That was really good!" Sirius exclaimed. "I can't believe I helped with that!" the others just laughed.

"Well, after we clean up how about we take a trip down to Diagon Alley?" Lily suggested.

"I haven't been there in months!" Remus said.

"Well, how about you four get out of your pajamas while Remus and I clear everything out and wait on the couch for you guys." She flicked her wand.

"We'll just wait on the couch for you guys," Remus said.

-----

"Okay, so where to first guys?" James asked taking Lily's hand and lacing their fingers together. Remus did the same with Bella and Sirius was just standing closer to Lory.

"I'm craving some double-chocolate cookie-dough ice cream," Lory said licking her lips. They all just looked at her weirdly.

"We just had breakfast," Lily commented.

"And you ate a lot," Bella added.

"And you read my mind!" Sirius exclaimed taking Lory's hand and dragging her to the ice cream parlor (forgot the name).

"That's Sirius' favorite flavor," Remus said when the two were out of hearing-distance.

"Those two are going to hook up soon," James predicted like a wise old wizard. The others agreed and walked after Sirius and Lory.

"I'd like two large bowls of double-chocolate cookie-dough ice cream please," Sirius requested at the ice cream parlor.

"Sure thing," the waitress said smiling at Sirius and sending a glare at Lory.

"Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much?" Lory asked.

"Because you're with the hottest guy in the world!"

"I don't think so Paddy. I am by far better looking than you!" James interrupted.

"Yeah right! Lory tell him I'm so much hotter!" Sirius argued back. Remus sighed and went to go order something for himself and Bella.

"Lory, we've been friends longer! Tell him I'm better-looking!" James argued.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that you're both wrong and that the professional quidditch player, Kevin Mitchell, is the hottest guy on the planet," Lory said in a mock dream state.

"Oh I've got to agree with you. He's a looker," Lily agreed joining Lory in her dream state.

"WHAT!" Sirius fumed. "I can deal with Prongs but him?"

"I agree with Sirius on this! And Lils, to think you're my fiancé," James said.

"Guys, we were just joking, but we're not going to answer who's the hottest," Lily said giggling slightly.

"Yeah, and it's not like we're ever going to meet the guy," Lory added.

"Right," Sirius said as their ice cream arrived.

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Lory smirked.

"No! Of course not. You can fantasize about whomever you'd like to, it's not like we're going out or anything," Sirius said shoving a spoon-full of icy-cold ice cream in his mouth. Lory decided to eat hers too since she didn't like melted ice cream. Once they all finished eating what they ordered, they headed outside again.

"It's August and it's so cloudy out," Bella said taking in her surroundings.

"It's telling us that something's up!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Speaking of which, here comes Snivellus and Malfoy," James said in disgust.

"Be nice James. Besides, Severus is Lory's friend so we have to make an effort to be nice," Lily said.

"Severus! Hey, how are you doing this fine day?" Lory greeted as they grew closer.

"Fine, Mallory, just fine," Snape said. He refuses to call Mallory, Lory.

"Hey Lucius, no time no talk eh?" Lory went on.

"I suppose it's been some time. I did graduate two years before you," Malfoy said with no emotion. "What are you doing with them?" he sneered.

"Well, they're my friends, so we're just hanging out. Well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow Severus, nice seeing you again Lucius," Lory closed starting to leave them.

"Good day," Snape said to Lory and sneered to the rest. He stalked off with Malfoy.

"How can you stand being so nice to them?" Sirius asked when they were out of sight.

"Well, I've known them for awhile, it's not like they've done anything to me," Lory shrugged.

"Still! They're just so mean!" Bella said.

"Come on guys, Lory has her reasons for being civil towards them. No need to gang up on her," James said closing the subject. All of a sudden a scream was heard.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. Her question was answered when they all spotted deatheaters flooding the town.

"We have to find help!" Sirius said grabbing Lory's hand just in case. When the people started to run in their direction, they were separated.

"Sirius!" Lory yelled over the people but she couldn't see them.

"You guys apparate to tell the aurors. I'll go find Lory," Sirus said breaking from the others.

"Be careful!" Lily said as they left.

"Let's go!" Remus said and apparated as the others followed.

-----

Lory was pulled into an alleyway where she was surrounded by two death eaters and a cloaked figure. It was Voldemort.

"Ah, Miss Davis. Long time no see. It's been what twelve years since I killed your parents," he said. Lory didn't say anything. "Well, I seemed to forget about you though. Either you join my ranks or be killed and join your family."

"No! I'll never join you!" Lory shouted.

"Ah, well, I gave you a choice. Avada Ked--"

"Lory!" Sirius ran to her grabbed her and apparated as fast as he could. They landed at the ministry.

"Oh Sirius, he was, he wanted to," Lory tried breaking into tears.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now," Sirius said wrapping his arms around her. She cried in his arms for the rest of the day.

* * *

ah i didn't know i was going to actually add in the voldie thing but i changed my mind. i needed some adventure in this story. so anywho, i'm back! SUMMER HAS ARRIVED, so there will be more updating for this story. please review!

midnite


	7. questionings & back to work

**so sorry it took so long, i noe i said it would come out more often...i just got a little preoccupied...enjoy! R&R

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Questionings & Back to Work

"Ms. Davis, we'd like to ask you a few questions about the attack so if you don't mind," a ministry official said when he walked up to Lory and Sirius later that night.

"Mark, do you really think that she wants to answer questions after she was threatened to be killed my the stupid--" Sirius started.

"No, it's okay Sirius, I can answer questions. I'll be fine," Lory interrupted. "So, what do you want to hear?"

"Well, first what happened after you were separated from your friends?" Mark asked.

"Well--"

"Mallory! So good to see that your safe and here in the ministry!" a voice called from the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lory exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Mallory, as I have often told you, now that you're out of school, it is no need to call me professor anymore," Dumbledore said. "I wanted to see if anyone was hurt at the attack today. I would've come earlier, but with student arriving soon, it was hectic at the school."

"I see," Lory smiled.

"Now, Mallory--" Dumbledore faced her.

"And as I've said many times at school and out of school, please call me Lory. Mallory is a mouthful," Mallory mocked, grinning.

"Ah, Lory, if you don't mind I'd like to sit in on the questioning," Dumbledore smiled lightly back.

"No problem!" Lory said.

"I think I'll just go talk to the gang," Sirius said getting up and leaving, but not without waving and winking at Lory.

"So," Lory faced Mark, "what was the question?"

"What happened after you were separated from your friends?" Mark restated.

"Well, I really don't know how I was separated I just remembered being tugged away. I was pulled into an alleyway and there I saw him, Voldemort. He told me about how he failed to kill me back then and said either I join him or die," Lory said briefly.

"What happened back then?" Mark asked.

"Are you willing to discuss that Lory?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded slightly. "You don't have to."

"Albus is right, but it would help a bit on why he was targeting you," Mark agreed.

"Well, twelve years ago, when I was eight, my parents and my older brother were…they were killed," Lory began choking up. "it had been a small party for me and Voldemort along with his death eaters crashed it and killed them. I got away just before they killed my brother, Matt." Lory was fighting back her tears.

"You're Jacob and Maggie's daughter?" Mark asked. "I heard about them when I became an auror! Always wanted to know them, they worked with the Potters!"

"Yeah, they were my parents," Lory said looking away.

"I believe that is enough questioning," Dumbledore said. "Mark, can you excuse us while I have a word with Lory?"

"Sure, sir," Mark said as he finished up his report and left the room.

"Now, Lory, I know that that was painful. I want you to know that your parents were great aurors when they worked here at the ministry. I am just telling you ahead of time, you will be reminded often about them here," Dumbledore said kindly. "I just hope that you can handle that."

"Yes, I'm fine sir. Just haven't talked about it that's all," Lory said softly.

"So, how are the students at the orphanage?" he asked.

"Well, they've finished all of their schoolwork so that's a good thing. Also they're very happy that I've brought THE James Potter and Sirius Black to visit a few times."

"Ah, well those two were very remembered." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I think that was their purpose." Lory joined in laughing a bit, when Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Bella walked in.

"Sorry are we interrupting?" James asked.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said as he got up. "I was just leaving. Good night."

"Night," they all answered as he shut the door.

"Oh Lory, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" Lily said as she hugged Lory tightly.

"I'm alright, luckily Sirius came in time," Lory said, exchanging hugs with everyone else, lingering a little more on Sirius.

"Yeah, well, I was afraid of what might happen to you," Sirius said taking a seat next to Lory, putting an arm around her shoulder. "We all were worried when you disappeared."

"I have work in six hours!" Lory sighed.

"I thought they said that you could have tomorrow off because of today," Bella said.

"Well, they did. I need to go tomorrow. There's going to be a party for the Hogwarts kids leaving, end of the summer sort of thing. Today is August 30, two days until those kids leave until Christmas," Lory said. "You guys should swing by on your break or something. There'll be tons of food."

"Food?" Sirius and James asked together.

"You two are always thinking about the food. You guys always want in because of the food. Is there anything else on your mind?" Remus asked laughing and rolling his eyes at them.

"Well, I think of a few other things, but I don't prefer to say it in front of these ladies," Sirius grinned.

"Same here!" James agreed.

"Perverts," the three girls muttered in unison.

"What makes you think that it's that?" James asked.

"Because you two are all about food, women, and sex," Lily concluded.

"It's just how you guys are so don't bother denying it," Bella said when Sirius was about to state his mind.

"Alright, six hours of sleep, and I need it," Lory said stretching.

"We could all just sleep here," Sirius suggested. "Think about it, six of us work here and Lory works across the street." (they were in a room at the ministry for relaxing and questioning with coaches and chairs, much like a common room)

"He sounds so logical right now," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Isn't it scary!" James exclaimed in mock-horror. "Lily I'm scared!" he clung onto her waist.

"James, is this another way to touch me?" Lily asked giggling because he ticked her when he touched her.

"Maybe," James said leaning in to kiss her.

"Eww," Lory said. "I really don't want to watch them all…eww!"

"Haha, well you can sleep near me than," Sirius offered. "It's really gross after some time."

"Shut up Paddy, 's not like you've never done it," James defended.

"Just go to bed!" Remus said loudly from his spot on a couch.

After some time, the all drifted to sleep, all except Sirius and Lily. Sirius was watching Lory as she slept like he had before.

'I almost lost you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. As long as I'm around and with you, you'll never be hurt," Sirius thought kissing her lightly on the forehead. Little did he know, Lily was listening and watching him silently.

'He loves her, I just know it!" Lily thought.

**NEXT MORNING, 8:30**

"You guys, get up!" Lily yelled. "Thirty minutes people!" They all groaned.

"Lily, we're witches and wizards, we could just use our wands!" Lory groaned from her spot next to Sirius.

"Lily, love, just ten more minutes!" James pleaded with his fiancé.

"Just go ahead and sleep then. I'm not waking you guys up later!" Lily said getting her wand and getting ready.

"Alright, I'm up. Moody will get mad at you boys if you guys are late!" Bella said, also getting ready. (don't think I cleared up jobs--james, Sirius and remus are aurors, lily works in the charms department, bella works in the healing section of the ministry where hurt aurors go before st mungle if they need serious treatment, and lory of course at the orphanage)

"Argh," Sirius mumbled getting up and muttering a spell. The others were soon ready.

"Bagel? Donut?" Lily offered as she walked back in with a box of bagels and donuts.

"Thanks! Gotta go!" Lory said grabbing a bagel and walking out to go to work.

"I'll walk her," Sirius said grabbing a donut and chasing after Lory as James and Lily gave his retreating back a knowing smile.

"He's got it bad," Lily said.

"You got that right," James said back.

**----------**

"Lory wait up!" Sirius said reaching her as she reached the stairs leading her down.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to walk you to work."

"Aww that's sweet." Lory smiled and he grinned.

"So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Surprisingly fine, had a pretty weird dream actually."

"Really? What happened?" They started to cross the street.

"Well, I was getting married and I had the prettiest ceremony pieces."

"Who was the lucky guy?"

"Oh, don't know, didn't see his face."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, we're here. I guess I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Do you mind if I just stay here?"

"Oh, well, no not really." Sirius' face lit up.

"Well, shall we?"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"All the kids seem to be happy you stayed," Lory said getting some of the food out with Sirius' help.

"What can I say? Everyone loves me," he smiled smugly. "Doesn't seem like Snape is very happy 'bout me being here though."

"Don't be silly. He's a sweetheart." Sirius started to cough violently.

"SWEETHEART!"

"Always been nice whenever I'm around. I can't just judge a person by other people's words, especially when I've known the person more than half my life." Lory shrugged. "He told me today that he was gonna be the new head of the Slytherin house and Potions Master this year. I'm so happy for him."

"Yeah, Slytherin house, who didn't see that coming?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sirius! I would appreciate it if you'd be civil towards him at least! While you're here you can set an example for the other kids."

"I can't help it if he was such a pest at school towards the rest of us! He hexed us too you know."

"But in front of the kids, please?" Lory pleaded.

"Alright, but I would only do this for you." Sirius gave in, which got him a kiss on the cheek. They walked out into the other room together.

"Oh my gosh! Michael, Chrissy! No snogging when the kids could see! Wait…when did this start!" Lory exclaimed, shocked. The two futre seventh years pulled their lips away from each other.

"Miss Lory, please don't tell Brad! He'd kill Michael with his bare hands!" Chrissy pleaded with Lory. "We started the first day that Sirius, James and Lily visited."

"Yeah Miss Lory, anything you want? Just please don't tell Brad. He'd skin me!" Michael said.

"Who's Brad?" Sirius asked. "Brad Hopkins?"

"Yeah, the guy that graduated a year before us. Chrissy is his little sister, that he is very protective over," Lory said, giving the two a look. "How on earth were you able to keep this from all the counselors? Especially Brad! He watches you like a hawk!"

"We just did it when everyone left the room, or before meals," Chrissy said blushing. "Besides, he's been busy with Miss Katie." She smirked.

"Or she would 'help' me with DADA and Potions, while I 'helped' her with Charms. Miss Lory, I told you I was a charmer," Michael added.

"Would you like to charm your way out of Brad's hit list?" Lory asked. Michael shook his head violently.

"If you ask me, you guys should tell him before he finds out somewhere else. I wouldn't want to be on Brad Hopkins hit list," Sirius advised.

"We'll tell him in a letter," Chrissy said.

"Then he can't kill me!" Michael added.

"Well, we're gonna go eat, like we were suppose to be doing! Come on Mikey!" Chrissy dragged Michael to the dining hall.

"He's so dead," Sirius muttered.

"You bet," Lory smiled.

The others got there and they spent their time talking, eating and watching the kids. James, Sirius and Remus stayed clear of Snape, afraid of what they might do to him. At the end of the day, they all left the orphanage and Lory collapsed on the couch at the house.

* * *

**sorry guys, i really didnt noe how i was gonna end it...next one is out soon probably in a few days...please review!**


	8. wedding plans

**Chapter 8 -- Wedding Plans**

"Lils, come on! They're expecting us in two minutes!" Lory called from the living room. That day, Sunday, they were going to go shopping for wedding stuff: dresses, tuxes, flowers, cakes, china, the works at Diagon Alley. Currently, all-- Lory, James, Sirius, Bella, and Remus-- but Lily was ready to go. They didn't know what she was doing but it was taking her forever.

"Honey! Lily!" James knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Lily said opening her bedroom door and smiling cheekily. "Did I keep everyone?"

"No, we were all just waiting to use the bathroom," Sirius answered sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna be the bride I could take as long as I want!" Lily huffed.

"Alright, alright Lils, come on," Bella said taking Lily's arm and leading her towards everyone else.

"Okay, were apparating right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," James answered. Lory groaned.

"What's wrong Lory?" Sirius asked looking at her funny.

"I HATE apparating!" Lory sighed. "It's just too much. I get all dizzy and I lose my balance once I get to the destination, and end up on the floor somehow. Why do you think I never apparate? Like I didn't when we went to Diagon Alley last week."

"You know that we'll be late if we don't right?" Lily said, looking at her friend shocked that she would even think of making her late.

"I know, I know. I'll just apparate this time, just so we won't be late," Lory said, a little upset.

"Here, why don't you apparate with me?" Sirius asked. "It'll be a little better than going by yourself, you know like last week." (regarding him saving her and apparating out of Diagon Alley-not sure if you could apparate in there but in this story you can)

"Yeah Lory, it'll make you less dizzy. You won't feel that bad," Remus reassured, as Lory looked at them uneasily.

"Okay, I guess that'd be okay," Lory said. Sirius stuck out his hand for her and she took it. (don't really know how it works so yea…)

With a few pops, they made it to Diagon Alley in no time. Lory stumbled slightly, but Sirius caught her just in time.

"Thanks," Lory said.

"Don't mention it," Sirius replied, locking eyes with her. They broke away after what felt like hours, but was only a minute.

**--THE CLOTHES--**

They walked speedily to the wedding boutique that had just opened.

"What happened to Wormtail?" James asked opening the door for everyone.

"Said that he had to go to work or something," Sirius said. "Wasn't really paying attention to the guy to tell you the truth."

"You never pay attention to anyone!" Lory exclaimed laughing. "He stopped by this morning saying he had to go to work because of some new schedule that they had up."

"Does anyone even know where the guy works?" Bella asked stepping in.

"Uh…"

"Take that as a no than," Bella muttered.

"Hello, you must be the Potter-Evans group!" a thin, middle-aged woman said approaching them.

"Yes, I'm Lily Evans, this is James Potter, and these are the ones that are going to be apart of the wedding, except two of my bridesmaids, Alice is not here, she's going to be running late and Linda is not coming but I know her sizes," Lily said to the women.

"That's quite alright, I'm Sally Shields, call me Sally. Ladies, follow me and gentlemen, to the left is all the groom and groomsmen necessities. Mitch will assist you there. Now ladies, come along!" Sally said in a sing-song voice.

"She seems a bit nutty to me," Sirius whispered so only Lory could here. She laughed quietly.

"Lory, come on!" Bella called following the saleswoman.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lory followed Bella's voice, but not before shooting Sirius a grin.

"Alright, Miss Evans, have you chosen a particular style of dress you'd like?" Sally asked stopping abruptly.

"Well, I actually would like it extra thin strapped with a beaded bodice, very long and flowing," Lily answered. "No petticoat though. I've been dreaming of a dress since I was eight." Lory and Bella laughed at her expression.

"Well, let's see what I can find. If we can't find your dream dress, we could always alter it," Sally said.

"Oh, you won't find it, it's a Lily Evans original," Bella said. "She even sketched it."

"Yeah, here you go!" Lily said pulling a scrap of parchment out of her handbag.

"Oh, well, let's see, we have something like the bottom piece of it, I suppose we can alter it so it'll look like what you want it to. We'll just add the extra thin straps and beaded bodice." Sally said rummaging through the many gowns, emerging with a plain topped one with the long and flowing bottom. "Well, dear, put it on. I can tailor it so it'll fit also!"

"Yeah, Lils, go on!" Bella said excitedly. Lily grabbed the dress and put it on in the dressing room. She came back out and stepped onto the platform in from of the three-way mirror so they could alter it.

"Well, it all fits perfectly!" Sally exclaimed. "Hmm, we could just hem it up a little bit--"

"NO! I want it long," Lily said.

"Oh, alright dear. Well, I'll add the top part of it," Sally waved her wand and a bodice appeared where Lily's upper body was. "Any particular design you'd like with the beads?"

"Let's see, something that's not original, somewhat unique," Lily pondered.

"Well, let's see what I can do," Sally said looking to the bodice.

"Lory? Lory…" Bella called waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Lory said snapping out of it and looking towards her.

"Something wrong? You haven't said much since we got to this section.

"Oh, well, it's nothing. Just a little thinking."

"Anything in particular, or shall I say, anyone?" Bella smirked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking about? Err…who?" Lily said standing still for the beads.

"No, nothing," Lory said, glancing towards the grooms section.

"Could it be Sirius?" Bella smiled.

"Lory, do you like him!" Lily asked excitedly, getting a "Stay still!" from Sally. She gave her an apologetic smile.

"No, no of course not!" Lory said. "We're just friends. Besides, he seems to like some other girl."

"What girl?" Lily asked.

"Can't be from work can it?" Bella added.

"I don't know but he said he liked her and that he wasn't sure if she felt the same way," Lory replied. She replayed the conversation in her head, not hearing the "someone sounds jealous" from Bella.

"Um, so, anyone you're interested in now?" Lory yawned. She was getting tired.

"Well, there's this girl, but I don't think she's interested."

"Really? That's too bad. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you. What's she like?"

"Well, she's smart and funny. She's really fun to be around and I'm sure she could cheer you right up. She's just so amazing, you know what I mean?"

"Mm-hmm," Lory mumbled. "She sounds just great."

"Yea she's just a perfect little angel. And she loves kids, helps out the community, works to make others just so happy!"

"Lory?" Lily said to get her attention.

"What? I didn't catch what you said," Lory said coming back to the present.

"Nothing," Lily said.

"Well, all done!" Sally said.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Bella gushed.

"Oh I love it, it does look very nice!" Lily agreed. "What do you think Lory?"

"Oh, it's beautiful work," Lory responded.

"Well, it's an original. You're the only one who has this design," Sally said smiling.

"Oh thank you!" Lily exclaimed. "So much!"

"Well, now that the bride is done, let's see the bridesmaids. Any styles of the dresses in mind?" Sally asked.

"Well, the wedding color is red isn't it Lily?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, James wouldn't have it any other color. He's such a proud Gryffindor," Lily said changing back to her normal clothes and rolling her eyes.

"Well, Lils, anything in mind?" Lory asked.

"Well, I did want it to all have the same design on the bottom and top. It's also a darker red, not bright. The top will have a corset type and the bottom is to the ground, plain. It would be a transparent red piece over a darker red at the bottom. The top would have the transparent piece too, it'll just be connected so it's not layered," Lily said. "You guys get to choose if it's halter, or strapless, or one shoulder, off the shoulder, anything like that. It'll match to fit what your style is."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Sally said going to get the material.

"Well, I want a one shoulder medium strap," Bella beamed.

"And I want a strapless!" Alice called walking over to them.

"ALICE!" the girls called out.

"Yeah, I got off the errand early to help!" Alice said.

"That's so nice of you!" Lily said, ecstatic. "Well, I know that Linda likes strapless, so Lory, anything in particular you want?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go with a halter," Lory answered pondering.

"Let's get started!" Sally said. She first did Bella's dress, one medium strap like she order. Next was Alice's dress, then Linda's which Bella fitted because they were about the same size. Last, Sally was altering Lory's choice.

"That looks great!" Bella and Lily exclaimed simultaneously.

"Your porcelain skin makes it really shine out," Alice added, as Sally was fixing the top.

"All, done!" Sally said.

"It looks great," a voice called out.

"Sirius!" Lily scolded. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Lilykins, I'm done with my tux, and may I say I look dashing. Right now they're trying to do Peter's. can't seem to size it though, none of us are his size," Sirius answered.

"You're not suppose to see!" Bella said.

"No, Bella, James isn't suppose to see Lily in the dress, I, however, could see the bridesmaid if I wish. And I'm glad I did," Sirius smirked. "You look beautiful Lory!" she blushed.

"Well, can I see what all the fuss is about?" Lory asked. (she had been back-side towards the mirrors like the other girls, so it'd be some sort of a surprise)

"Go ahead," Sally said helping her a bit. Everyone was right she did look great. Her porcelain skin was brought out by the red, and the corset hugged her curves.

"See? Stunning," Sirius whispered so she could hear.

"Well girls, shoes. Lory you could go ahead and change," Lily said. Lory changed and came out again to see Lily describing the shoes. "Well, their shoes are red, open-toed Lulu pumps and only one and a half inches. And I want two inch classic white, open-toed pumps."

"Well, those are easier…" Sally said bringing out the shoes in the sizes they asked for. They tried them on and got the ones that fit.

"Well, if that's really all, that'll be eighty-nine galleons and five sickles," Sally said ringing up the prices. Lily, Bella and Alice were at the front desk while Sirius and Lory were sitting on the floor talking and laughing.

"Well, hold it, we'll wait for James to finish," Lily said. Sally walked into the Grooms' section.

"They would make an awesome couple," Alice said.

"Too bad they're too daft to realize they're head over heels for each other," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Ever since Lory's moved in, she and Sirius has been acting very much like a couple," Bella said.

"Yeah, and I really think that Sirius is in love with her," Lily added. "Just look at the way he's looking at her as she talks." The three looked over to them. Sirius was definitely in a dream-like state watching her as they talked.

"They're so oblivious then," Alice said.

"Lily, you done?" James asked joining the girls, along with Remus and Frank. Sally had all the boxes on the counter.

"Just about," Lily smiled looking up at him. She glanced back at Sirius and Lory and saw that they had gotten up. They paid Sally and left.

**--THE FLOWERS AND DECORATIONS--**

"I want lilies James! I know it sounds cliché but I love them!" Lily said to James when they got to the flower shop.

"Well, if they're white," James started.

"Then, they could be laced up with red ribbon! The centerpiece for the reception could be like that too! In little baskets!" Lily said excitedly.

"Whatever makes you happy," James smiled as Lily excitedly looked around. After they got that arranged they all left.

**--THE CAKE--**

"Bigger!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius, come on, it's big enough," Lily said.

"Yeah, it is four stories and it has the decorative four side cakes," Lory said.

"Whatever Lily wants," James said. "As long as she's happy!" Lily smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You'll be getting more where that came from later," Lily whispered and winked.

"Is this the cake you'd like Miss Evans?" the baker asked.

"Yes, it'd be perfect," Lily answered as Sirius pouted.

"Come on Sirius, we'll get you some butterbeer after this. Don't be sad," Lory said trying to cheer him up.

"Alright, fine! If you run out of cake it's your fault!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Don't worry Lils, I'll keep Sirius from it," Remus said, he and Frank laughed.

**--BACK AT THE HOUSE--**

"I'm pooped," Lory said, putting the boxes down and laying on the couch.

"We're going to bed, who knew we'd shop until eleven," James said.

"Who knew stores were still open this late," Lily said being dragged by James to the room.

"So, you gonna crash here or go home?" Lory asked Sirius.

"I think I'll crash here," Sirius answered. "I'm too tired to go home." He joined her on the couch.

"Hey, thanks for the whole apparating thing."

"Anytime. Besides I got to touch a pretty girl," Sirius smirked.

"Well, I really appreciated it. Even though your reason sounds too much like a guy." Lory laughed.

"Yeah well it's true." Sirius yawned. Silence overtook them and Sirius drifted to sleep.

"Night Siri," Lory kissed him lightly on his head.

* * *

**Cydney Cerrelius-- thank you for reviewing! I used the name because I really liked it, so I must really like your name! Really appreciate the review! Thanks for putting me on alert!**

**Nocturnal007****--thank you once again for reviewing!**

**WhiteTwitch****--thanks for reviewing and the spelling change! Always up to learn new things!**

**

* * *

**

**this one was pretty long...thanks for reading! please review! next one will be up pretty soon! **


	9. planning & sirius' place

**sorry it took awhile, but its LONG!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 -- Planning & Sirius' Place**

"Guess what guys!" Lily exclaimed, plopping on the couch in the middle of Lory and Sirius.

"Oh, we weren't having any type of important conversation that you interrupted us on, not at all," Sirius said sarcastically.

"What is it Lily? You fall in the toilet because James didn't put the toilet seat down?" Lory asked innocently.

"No…that's not it," Lily said in mock-anger. "Well, anyway, I set a date!"

"No kidding!" Sirius said. "You guys have been going out for years, and you finally set a first date?"

"Sirius!" Lily said annoyed, but couldn't help grinning.

"A date for what?" Sirius asked.

"The wedding that she's been crazily planning for the past months Sirius," Lory explained patting his head like a poor, helpless child. "So when is it Lils?"

"Yeah when is it, Lils?" Sirius echoed.

"It is March -----!" Lily said excitedly. (A/N: sorry I don't know when it is or should be)

"That's great! It's November now, so that's plenty of time to finish planning!" Lory said.

"Plan what? I thought it was all done!" James said joining them.

"Yeah I thought you guys got it all figured out," Sirius put in. the two girls glared at the boys.

"Don't think we should've said that Paddy," James said trying to avoid eye-contact with the girls.

"You said it," Sirius answered.

"Done? DONE! We're not even close!" Lily blew up. "We haven't got the place, we haven't got the menu, we haven't sent invitations, we haven't gotten the reception area, we are far from done!"

"Okay, okay," James said raising his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry, we're not done."

"I only live with you guys for four more months…" Lory said thoughtfully. "Then I have to live with a BOY!"

"HEY!" Sirius said in mock-offense.

"Aww, Lory! I'm gonna miss having you around. it's been so much fun with you here!" Lily said emotionally.

"Not to mention how much food you and Lily cook together!" James said hearing the oven. "What is that?"

"Brownies!" Sirius said rushing towards the kitchen.

"Hey I want some too!" James exclaimed rushing after him.

"Um, Lily, I actually want to tell you something," Lory started.

"What is it? Is it something important. Is something wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

"Well, before you told us the wedding date just now, Sirius and I were talking."

"And?"

"I was actually thinking of moving before the wedding, like next month."

"But next month is two weeks!"

"I know."

"Why! Is it us? Is it James? I'll kill him!"

"No, I just sort of want to get used to living at my new home, and you guys sort of need your space too, you know 'cause yeah," Lory blushed.

"Oh…OH! Um, yeah. I guess that'd be okay. I'm gonna miss you!" Lily clobbered Lory in a huge hug.

"Hey! Look! Girl on girl action!" James said walking back in with a few brownies in his hands.

"Where!" Sirius asked.

"Perverts," Lily muttered pulling away from the embrace. "We were having a girly moment until you guys interrupted."

"Oh, she told you?" Sirius asked.

"Told her what?" James asked.

"Yeah, I told her. She took it pretty well," Lory said.

"Yeah, right," Lily said taking a brownie from James.

"Hey! And you're still ignoring me! Tell her what?" James asked shoving the last brownie he had in his mouth.

"She's leaving early!" Lily exclaimed.

"What? Why? What'd I do this time?" James asked. "What does Sirius have on you? Is it a spell?"

"No," Lory said.

"Oh, do you guys want to have alone time then?" James winked suggestively.

"NO!" Lory and Sirius said.

"Then what?" James asked.

"I want to get used to his place earlier along," Lory said. "I think I'm gonna be there for awhile."

"She's leaving in two weeks!" Lily exclaimed.

"Who's leaving?" Remus asked walking into their front door with Bella following.

"She's moving in with Sirius in two weeks," James answered casually.

"Oh I see," Bella said with a smile.

"Nothing like that! What do you guys take me for?" Sirius exclaimed.

"A pervert," Lily answered.

"A man-whore," Bella put in.

"A womanizer," Remus added.

"Self-centered, egotistic prat," James concluded.

"Oh, I really see who my friends are," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Lory you're not gonna believe them are you precious?"

"Um, well," Lory started.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Did you forget I went to school with you for seven years?" Lory asked.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about what I did there," Sirius said angel-like.

"Sure you did," Lory said sarcastically.

"Hey, where's Wormtail?" James asked.

"He said he had work, or an interview," Remus said thoughtfully.

"You guys really don't pay attention to the guy," Lory said.

"Well, he's always gone now, really distant," Sirius said.

"Still, he's your friend," Lily protested.

"He's part of the wedding," James said back.

"Well, anywho!" Lory said. "Sirius, can we go?"

"Go where?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! Where?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"What could you two be doing at two in the afternoon?" Bella asked.

"Yeah!" Lily added feeling left out.

"Nothing like what you're thinking," Lory said.

"What are we thinking?" Frank asked leading Alice in.

"And why is our door open?" Lily asked.

"Because SIRIUS didn't close it," Lory said.

"Where are you two off to?" Alice asked.

"What's everyone doing here anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Stop changing the subject," Bella said.

"We're going to Sirius'!" Lory answered what everyone was curious about.

"Why?" James asked. "Alone time?"

"I thought we've established it's nothing like that," Lory said.

"And I still want to know why everyone is here!" Sirius pouted.

"We were going to play poker," Remus said.

"What are you guys going to Sirius' for?" Frank asked.

"I'm going to check out the place before I move in," Lory said.

"You're moving in?" Bella, Remus, Frank, and Alice asked in unison.

"She can't afford to live alone here after James and I move into Godric's Hallow," Lily said.

"Well, if you needed a--" Bella started.

"We should go!" Sirius said pulling Lory along.

"Okay, have fun guys!" Lory called closing the door behind her.

"They're so into each other," the girls said together.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Lory likes Sirius?" James asked.

"Whoa, we knew Sirius was into Lory but we didn't know Lory fancied Sirius," Frank commented.

"WHAT?" The girls said in unison again.

"Oops?" Frank said.

"Not like they didn't see it coming," Remus stated.

"Wait, Lory told you she likes Paddy?" James asked.

"Sirius told you guys he likes Lory?" Lily asked at the same time.

"Yes," Remus said as Bella said, "No."

"Shit, he's gonna kill us," Frank said.

"He won't if he doesn't find out," Alice said patting her husband on the back.

"Wait," Lily said thinking about it. "Sirius has confessed, it's only a matter of time before Lory does. We have to make her confess--"

"Then trick them into confessing to each other," Bella and Alice finished.

"Girls--" James started.

"--are--" Frank continued.

"--freaky," Remus concluded.

"No, it'll work," Alice said.

"First, we need a girls' night, a sleepover," Bella said.

"Then, there we'll get her to admit it," Lily added.

"Later, we'll have something they need to fight about, and they'll end up telling each other," Alice said.

"And we'll see the happy couple together!" they girls finished together.

"I don't think they'll be happy about this," Remus said doubtfully.

"But they'll be too distracted in each other to be mad at us!" Bella protested.

"But they won't be happy we planned against them," Frank said.

"Think of it as planning FOR them," Alice said.

"But we'd be meddling into their lives," James said.

"They did that to us sweetie," Lily said looking at him.

"And it just might work," James, Remus, and Frank said thoughtfully.

**--OUTSIDE--** (when they first left the house)

"So how do we get there?" Lory asked.

"It's not far from here," Sirius said. "Just ten minutes from the ministry."

"But HOW are we getting there?" Lory asked.

"Onmymotorcycle," Sirius coughed.

"What was that?" Lory questioned straining to hear.

"On my motorcycle," Sirius said more clearly.

"I'm going to pass out," Lory said.

"Don't worry about it, come on." Sirius dragged her to the side of the house where his bike was parked. He climbed on and motioned for her to follow suit.

"And I won't die?" She took to helmet he offered her.

"No I won't let that happen, just don't worry!"

"That doesn't change anything. It's just making me worry more."

"How about it's a flying motorcycle?" Sirius grinned.

"Nope. Ahhhhh!" He started the engine and started to go. Lory held on to his waist tightly, holding on for her dear life.

"Loosen up a little, it's not a big deal. If it makes you feel better--and loosen the death grip--I won't be flying it."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to die before the wedding!"

"We're here, you want to let go now?" He turned it off.

"That was quick."

"Scared still?"

"Don't be silly, it's only when the think is moving."

"You want to let go then?" Sirius laughed.

"Oh." Lory blushed, let go of his waist and hopped off.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs. After he unlocked his door on the fourth floor, he held the door open so she could walk into the flat.

"Nice place." She walked in, looking at all his things in the living room.

"You want anything?" He called from the kitchen.

"Sure." She lifted up a picture of the Marauders, Lily, Bella, Frank and Alice sitting near the frozen lake.

"Ah, that was Christmas in seventh year," Sirius said handing her a butterbeer and sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." She took a sip of it. "This is a nice place. Lot's of pictures."

"Yeah. Lily forced me to let her redecorate when I got it. Before it was just a couch and a bed in each room."

"I probably would've redone it too then." They both laughed.

"That is at graduation." Sirius indicated the picture she was holding.

"I can see that, I know what it looked like Sirius. I was there after all."

"Yes," he got up from his seat and came up behind her, "but you don't know that's you and Lilikins laughing and celebrating behind me, James and Remus."

Lory looked closer, behind the three boys who were messing around and joking were Lily and herself laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Wow, it is. When did you figure that out?"

"Well, I was looking around my flat about two weeks after I met you at Lily and your birthday party and I saw that picture with some gorgeous girl in the background. I looked closer and found out it was you." Lory blushed.

"That's nice." She ran her finger around the frame.

"So, want me to show you to your room?" He grabbed her hand.

"Yeah sure." She put down to picture and let him lead her to the room, unaware they were holding hands.

"This was a guest bedroom, but it hasn't been used since James moved in with Lils about two years ago." He opened the door for her. "Now you can redesign it however you like, as you can see it is all Gryffindor colors right now."

"This is a nice room, but I think I will change the colors."

"Hmph! Some pride you have!" Sirius said jokingly.

"Well, what your favorite color?"

"Blue." He answered without hesitation.

"Mines gray, so…" She took out her wand with her wand--hand which was the opposite of what Sirius was holding--and muttered a spell. In a matter of seconds, they room turned from red and gold to blue and gray.

"Whoa."

"Looks nice huh?"

"Yeah. Let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why do you like gray?"

"I guess it's because it's both a positive and negative color. I mean it's not super dark like black but not bright and clean like white. It's kind of in the middle…"

"Oh…" Just then, his stomach growled.

"Hungry? Might as well be, we had no lunch and you had a platter of brownies.

"Half a platter! Prongsie had some too! That stupid deer--shit!"

"One, I already know about your little animagi and Remus, and two he's a stag!" Lory laughed at his expression dragging him out of the room into the kitchen.

"What--How?"

"Found out in sixth year, same year Severus did, but I found out earlier by roaming around outside. Hey, I like your kitchen!" She let go of his hand, blushed a bit, and looked in his fridge.

"Oh, you know how he found out then…" he looked away.

"Yes, and no I'm not mad at you. Besides, if Remus can forgive you, everyone can. You know you have nothing here."

"Well, I guess. That's understandable I guess."

"Sirius, I'm hungry, and you've got nothing!"

"Well, I'm not here much. I'm always eating at Lily and James'."

"That's gonna change!" Lory looked in the cabinet. "Aha! Instant pasta! You have a microwave?" (really craving pasta right now)

"Uh…" He made a funny face.

"Nevermind, why don't you go get me two plates." He obliged as she added water and used her wand to heat it up. After that, she made a sauce out of what she could find in his fridge, which was Parnassian cheese. She set it up on the two plates Sirius got her and they ate.

"I know I'm gonna eat very well now." He grinned. They finished eating and cleaned up. They sat on his couch and talked.

"So, what do you do around here alone?" Lory asked, still working on her first butterbeer.

"Well, I don't like being alone much, that's why I'm always at Lily's and James', but when I'm here I shower get dressed, and sleep every so often." He drank half of his second.

"Oh, you're never here then?"

"Not really, it's so boring alone! But now that you're here, we can hang out!"

"Ha, well I guess. Just don't expect anything special, just, well, food."

"That works for me." He laughed.

"Well, that's about it I can do for you, and I can pay half the bill!"

"Right, you know the only reason you're moving in is because you want me." He joked.

"That's exactly the reason!" She said playing along, but ended up laughing.

"Hey!" Sirius tackled her and they landed on the floor. They ended up wrestling on the floor trying to see who'll win. At the end, Lory ended up on the floor and Sirius hovered over her, pinning her so she couldn't move. He leaned in, and his lips brushed against hers lightly.

* * *

**Cydney Cerrelius****- thank you for reviewing again! And thanks for the compliment on the whole writing thing and picturing it in your head…yes, they are going to pick a wedding song soon..just deciding on it now, but it'll probably come up soon! **

* * *

**next one will be out...soon! please review if you can!**


	10. uh um err

**hey! sorry it's been longer than usual! i wrote a new story too! one shot with Lily and James! so yeah...sorry this one is shorter than usual...but theres really nothing i had to add. well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 -- Um, Uh, Err**

**Before:** "Hey!" Sirius tackled her and they landed on the floor. They ended up wrestling on the floor trying to see who'll win. At the end, Lory ended up on the floor and Sirius hovered over her, pinning her so she couldn't move. He leaned in, and his lips brushed against hers lightly.

Sirius pulled away from her and rolled over so he was next to her.

"Um, I--I gotta--I'm tired," Lory stuttered.

"Well, you could always spend the night in your new room," Sirius said. "Let me get you more comfortable clothes." He got up and walked away.

'What was that…' Lory wondered. 'I can't believe…no impossible, I just…' Sirius came back, pulling her out of her trance, with a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that said "Gryffindor Quidditch Team" on the front and "Sirius Black-Beater" on the back. (thought that would look cool on a shirt)

"Well, goodnight," Lory said quickly rushing to her room before he could say anything.

"What am I doing? She'll never like me like that I'm such an idiot!" Sirius whispered to himself.

**--NEXT MORNING--** ( I would like to thank **Cydney Cerrelius** for giving me the idea for this part)

Lory woke up the next morning not knowing where she was. She thought and remembered what happened the night before.

'Oh no, I have to face him!' Lory thought as she rolled out of bed. She walked out rubbing her eyes not knowing that her hair was all frizzy, there were black circles under her eyes, and she was looking really small in oversized clothes.

"Morning," Lory mumbled, still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mor--" Sirius looked up to see Lory. Although she was dressed funny and her hair was a mess, she looked beautiful. 'She's gorgeous even when she wakes up, she's just so great. Her eyes are really pretty too, it's that grey color that she likes. And her lips are the perfect shade ofpinkand justbeautiful.'He was looking, dreamily, at her while she was rubbing her eyes. She looked up.

"Erm, hi," Lory mumbled.

"Hey, you look really--"

"I have to go!" Lory said quickly.

"I'll give you a ride!" Sirius quickly walked over to her.

"It's ok I'll apparate out of here, thanks though…"

"Lory, you hate--" She disappeared with a _pop_ before he could finish. "…apparating."

'Damn it! I shouldn't have done that last night! Now she won't even talk to me anymore!' Sirius thought, mentally slapping himself. 'She's going to avoid me.'

**--AT THE HOUSE--**

Lory appeared in the living room with another _pop_. She stumbled and fell right onto the floor.

"I'm such an idiot! Stupid apparating," Lory mumbled to herself, not seeing all of her friends sprawled all around.

"Lory?" Remus asked waking up fully. Lory jumped.

"W-what are you doing here Remus. I-I gotta go!" Lory said rushing into her room.

"That was strange," James said sitting up from the couch.

"Wonder what they did last night," Frank said rolling over.

"I think we scared her a bit," Bella said.

"Is it just me or was she wearing something of Sirius'?" Lily asked wide awake now.

"Yup, 'Gryffindor Quidditch Team…Sirius Black-Beater'" James said. "I knew it was a good idea to get those shirts!"

"Hey guys! What are you all still doing here?" Lory asked coming out in her own clothes.

"I think the real question is, what were you doing last night," James said smirking.

"What are you talking…I mean…I wasn't…erm…uh…um…" Lory stuttered.

"Lory? You know those weren't words right," Lily said looking at Lory.

"Uh, we were--well we weren't doing…we didn't do anything!" Lory exclaimed rushing out of the living room out the door, passing a very confused and depressed Sirius.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked the others when he walked in.

"Why don't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about? I just got here to check on Lory and saw her running like mad out of this place. What did you guys do?" Sirius asked a bit worried.

"Sirius, what did you and Lory do last night?" James asked sighing.

"Nothing! We were just--Nothing! Um, I have to go…work!" Sirius said walking out of the house too.

"Okay, so we know something happened last night," Lily said.

"That much is obvious," Remus said.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for that, we have to get to work," Frank said

**--THE ORPHANAGE--**

"Miss Lory?" Lory jumped.

"Yes Becca?" Lory asked catching her breath a little.

"Are you alright?" Becca asked eying Lory weirdly.

"I'm just f-fine," she answered.

"Becca, why don't you go finish your picture?" Katie asked interrupting their conversation.

"Okay Miss Katie." With that Becca skipped off to continue her picture.

"Lory, come on," Katie said taking her into another room, with Brad following. Once they were there Katie and Brad faced Lory.

"Something wrong Lory? You're really jumpy today," Brad started.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly f-fine," Lory answered.

"Lory you've been stuttering and been all shaky since you got here!" Katie exclaimed. "You're really worrying us and the kids."

"I'm just…it's just," Lory stuttered again. "I can't do this. Sirius was...and he…and it's just…"

"Merlin, Lory, what happened?" Katie asked coming over to put an arm around her.

"What did Sirius do?" Brad asked a bit threateningly. "You know you've been like my little sister since you got here." (Brad is three years older, Katie is two)

"He just…oh my gosh I think I'm--" Lory said but was interrupted by an owl swooping in. It was for Brad. "Go ahead and read it, it's probably from Chrissy."

"How do you know?" Brad asked. "Oh it is." He skimmed the letter. "He's what!" Brad exploded.

"What's wrong? Something happen to Chrissy? The other kids?" Katie asked looking at Brad with a worried expression.

"No! But there is going to be something wrong with Michael!" Brad said furiously.

"What does it say?" Lory asked slowly, already knowing.

"'_Hey Brad, _

I just wanted to let you and the others know that the first months of school has been great! We all will be coming home for Christmas Break since it's our last year to celebrate with the orphanage and we spent the last two years at school. We're all excited about the big Christmas feast there! Tell the Katie, Lory and the others we all said hi! Tootles.

Love from your little sister,

Chrissy Hopkins

P.S. I just wanted to let you know that Michael and I have been going out for the past three months! Please don't kill him and be happy for me, because I am very HAPPY!'"

He finished reading and was still looking like he was going to go right to Hogwarts and knock the living daylights out of Michael.

"Brad, I think you should calm down," Lory said forgetting all about her problem and chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, come on. She's happy, we're happy," Katie said giggling.

"I-AM-NOT-HAPPY!" Brad yelled. "For all I know he could be doing…_things_…to my BABY SISTER!"

"Aww come on, we've known Michael for years! He wouldn't do that to her," Lory said defending Michael, even thought she knew _exactly_ what she walked in on before.

"Yeah come on, we could trust the guy. Remember when he was just a first year and helped her when she got hexed by those older guys," Katie reminded.

"I beat the pulp out of those guys!" Brad yelled. "He's a guy! I know what guys do!"

"Um, let's look at this another way," Lory said.

"Err, remember Remus Lupin? He wouldn't do that to a girl!" Katie exclaimed.

"But Michael's nothing like Remus! He's more like Sirius or James!" Brad argued, still steaming.

"But they wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally!" Lory said. "I mean James is engaged to Lily!"

"I didn't only mean he'll hurt her! I said that he'd be doing _things_ with her!" Brad shouted. "I can't even think of this! I have to send her a holler!" Brad stomped out of the room into a different one.

"Let him blow off some steam," Katie said waving it away. "So what were you saying? You think you're…?" Katie asked.

"I think I'm startingtofallforsirius," Lory mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I said I think I'm starting to fall for--"

"Lory!" a voice shouted. Lily, James, Remus, Bella, Alice, Frank, and _Sirius_ were walking up to both girls.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Lory Dumbledore wants to have a word with you…at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"It's about your situation," James said answering an unasked question.

"Go Lory," Katie said.

"But--" Lory protested.

"The others and I will take care of the other kids, just go. It sounds important. We'll finish this later and warn Chrissy about Brad's special message," Katie said pushing Lory to her friends and walking off.

"Um, so how are we getting there?" Lory asked uncomfortably.

"I can get a hold of the Knight Bus. It could take us to Hogsmeade and we could walk from there," Sirius said, looking anywhere but at Lory.

"Let's go!" James said moving the group along.

Soon enough, they had gotten to Hogsmeade and was trudging on the path to Hogwarts.

"Lory?" Sirius called. They were behind everyone.

"Yes?" Lory asked not looking at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Her head snapped his way.

"W-what?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I mean I had no right to well, yeah."

"It's okay, it's just I--"

"We're here!" Frank shouted interrupting her.

All eight people looked ahead to their destination. Hogwarts, what _had_ been their home for seven years…

**

* * *

**

**Cydney Cerrelius -- thanks again for that idea!**

**

* * *

**

**again...sorry it took long. next one is out soon and it's going to be at hogwarts! well please review! **


	11. back at hogwarts

**sorry i havent updated in awhile. i've had the ideas, i just dont feel like writing so much. well heres chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 -- Back at Hogwarts**

"Well, here we are," James said.

"Home…" everyone said in unison.

"Let's go!" Sirius said excitedly.

All eight of them walked into the huge doors and stepped into the castle. They walked down the corridors to the big oak doors that led to the Great Hall where everyone was having lunch at the moment. The doors accidentally slammed behind them causing every single student or teacher to look towards them. Everyone started to chatter uncontrollably.

"Students!" Dumbledore said holding up a hand. The chatter ceased. "Well, we have some visitors here today on business, so I would like you all to welcome the former Hogwarts students. I would like a word with all of you after lunch. Now please join us." He sat back down and continued his conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Well, I think we all know where we want to sit," Remus grinned.

"Hey! No fair! I'm the only one that was in Ravenclaw!" Bella exclaimed.

"You can always sit with us, you did during seventh year," Alice said.

"I'm starved," James commented making his way to the Gryffindor table. Everyone followed behind him, Lory waving to a few of the kids from the orphanage. They all sat down at the end of the table, making themselves at home and digging into the food.

"It feels so good to be back!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, it feels--" Lory said being interrupted by a brown owl swooping into the hall flying where Chrissy and Michael were sitting. "Shoot!"

"What's wrong Lor--" Sirius started but Lory had already gotten up and headed towards the seventh years in the middle of the table. Sirius followed her worried.

"Hey Miss Lor--" Chrissy started.

"Stop, come!" Lory said dragging both Chrissy and Michael towards the exit, Sirius not far behind.

"What was--" Sirius said.

"I haven't finished--" Michael started, putting an arm around Chrissy's waist.

"What's the deal Miss Lor--" Chrissy said, the owl swooping out and landing on her shoulder.

"Tell me where that owl is from," Lory said.

"The orphanage but what does that have to do with--" Michael answered.

"It's a howler…from Brad," Chrissy said, taking the crimson letter from the owl, petting it gently.

"Oh cra--"

"CHRISTINA ELIZABETH JOY HOPKINS! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MICHAEL! WHAT THE HELL! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! MICHAEL YOU BETTER TAKE THAT ARM _OFF_ OF MY BABY SISTER IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT! CHRISTINA ELIZABETH JOY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A HUGE TALK WHEN YOU COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. AND MICHAEL, DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER OR TOUCH HER IN ANY WAY OR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU! I HAVE PEOPLE WATCHING YOU!" The letter began to catch on fire and the ashes were left on the floor.

"Shit! How'd he know!" Michael said, immediately taking his arm away from Chrissy.

"Damn, why do I have such a long name," Chrissy sighed.

"That's all you care about! Your brother is going to knock me into the next century and you're saying your name is too long!" Michael exclaimed.

"Aww, is Mikey afraid of my older brother?" Chrissy giggled, putting her arms around his neck.

"YES!" Michael said, his arms crawling up to her hips.

"Who wouldn't be, that guy's dangerous," Sirius said at the same time. Lory and Chrissy laughed.

"Come on he wouldn't hurt a fly," Lory said. "I've known him years."

"Yeah, it's not like he's gonna actually kill you," Chrissy said.

"But he'll knock me out and you won't have a boyfriend for months, years even!" Michael exclaimed.

"It's okay, I hear Greg's available," Chrissy said winking.

"Greg is _not_ available to you!" Michael said with a warning tone.

"Someone mention my name?" Greg said exiting the Great Hall.

"Yes, I was saying that you could replace Mikey when my brother puts him in a coma," Chrissy said grinning cheekily at her boyfriend.

"Ah yes, but I wouldn't even risk that. No offense Chrissy, you are _very_ hot and sexy, but I don't want to be comatose by your brother either," Greg said. "Oh, and by the way, everyone in school knows that Brad is out to murder Mikey here."

"How?" Sirius asked, finding the whole situation amusing along with Lory.

"He sent me a howler," Greg said. "Hmm, I think I could get Dumbledore as a witness if he does kill you."

"What did he say," Chrissy asked.

"Oh, he said and I quote, 'GREG YOU KEEP THAT PRAT OF A BEST FRIEND OF YOURS AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER. YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH HIS ARMS LEGS AND ANY OTHER PART OF HIS BODY AND MAKE HIM STAY AWAY FROM HER! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING EVERY DAY YOU GOT THAT? _EVERY _DAY I WILL BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU IF I FIND OUT YOU AREN'T KEEPING HIM AWAY FROM HER!' and that's about it," Greg said.

"Ah, so that's who he sent to watch me, my best mate," Michael said.

"Yup, so arms off Mike," Greg said grinning. Everyone laughed but Michael.

"So lunch is about over, seeing as people are starting to leave," Lory said watching the students file out, groups of girls giggling as they walked by Sirius.

"So, no classes today?" Sirius asked shooting grins at the girls.

"Nope, it's Saturday," Michael said.

"Okay, off we go! See you three later," Lory said pulling Sirius with her to Dumbledore's office. "Hmm, what should the password be this time."

"Lemon Drop," Sirius said simply, causing the gargoyle to turn. "He has a system."

"You've been here too much," Lory said stepping forward. Once they got inside, they were greeted by six of their friends and Dumbledore.

"So you've finally made it," Dumbledore said, standing up and making two more chairs appear.

"Stop to snog somewhere?" James said to Sirius quietly, nudging him in the side and inking suggestively.

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius hissed.

"Now, Lory, everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here," Dumbledore started. Everyone nodded. "Well, as you all know, Voldemort is rising more and more each day. The Order has been informed by our spy that, well, you Lory are being targeted personally. We need to keep you out of harm's way and we will be discussing how we're going to make that happen."

"Personally targeted?" Lory asked quietly, sighing and leaning back into her seat.

"Why?" Sirius asked, the others, except Lily, looking at him curiously.

"I think that is for Lory to tell you," Dumbledore said quietly. "Now, there are a few options you can use as a protection. First is that you stay at Hogwarts, you can assist in a class that you enjoyed while you are here, the Hospital Wing with our new nurse Madame Pomphrey (sp?), or just relax."

"As appealing as that sounds, I can't do that. I like working at the orphanage very much. I just can't leave those kids," Lory answered.

"I knew that was coming, so I have an alternative. We can put strong spells around your home, and it would only be blocking any form of dark magic or usage of magic for evil," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I think that sounds okay, if it's okay with my roommate," Lory said looking to Sirius. Everyone turned towards him.

"No dark magic eh? That'd be fine by me! I mean, it'll be very protective," Sirius said.

"Great! That'd be terrific! Now that that is over, I have to ask, how long do you wish to visit Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"Well…" Lily said.

"UNTIL TOMORROW!" James, Sirius, Remus and Frank exclaimed in unison. The girls sighed.

"Ah, yes that would be delightful. I'm sure some of your professors would love to have _at least _the majority of you here. Now I have some business to work on so off you go!" Dumbledore said ushering the six out.

"What does he mean by majority?" James asked once they were all outside.

"It means that the professors won't be happy with you two wrecking the school that recovered just three years ago," Bella answered.

"No, Minny loves us!" Sirius said. "Let's go outside!"

Everyone started to walk to the front doors.

"Severus!" Lory exclaimed seeing Snape walk the corridors.

"Hello Mallory. Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans, Figg, Longbottom, err Longbottom," Snape greeted.

"Aww Snivellus, we don't get a hello like Lory?" Sirius said draping an arm around Lory.

"Don't want to waste the time," Snape said through gritted teeth, eying Sirius' arm that was draped around Lory's shoulders hotly.

"So how's the teaching?" Lory asked cheerfully, trying to break the tension.

"It's fine," Snape answered, still glaring at Sirius' arm.

"Well, that's wonderful! How have the kids been, you know the ones from the orphanage, they doing well?" Lory asked.

"Great…" Snape responded, finally taking his eyes off the arm. "I better be off, papers to grade. Bye."

"I'll try to talk to you later! Bye!" Lory said to a retreating Snape. He simply waved. "Well, that went well."

"Are you kidding me?" Frank asked.

"He was trying to kill Sirius' arm," James said.

"Ridiculous," Lory waved it off.

"At least there wasn't any hexing," Alice commented.

"But there was the glare," Remus stated.

"Do you ever think that he fancies you Lory?" Bella asked.

"I think he does!" Lily exclaimed.

"You guys are just being silly! I've known him years, he does not fancy me!" Lory said.

"He wanted to kill me!" Sirius protested.

"Come off of it guys, he doesn't like me that way," Lory said, closing the conversation.

"Miss Lory!" a voice called once they were outside and walking for awhile. Lory looked around and spotted the group of teens from the orphanage sitting by the lake, a few hovering on their brooms.

"Wow, never expected you guys actually hung out together," Lory said. "I didn't."

"You always told us to look out for each other," one of them chirped.

"Well, yeah but still!" Lory said.

"Is that the new Comet?" James asked admiring Greg's broom.

"Version 610," a few guys along with James, Sirius and Frank said in unison. (as you can tell, I made it up) Some of the student rolled their eyes.

"Woah…" Sirius mumbled, staring in awe.

"Want to try it?" Greg asked.

"You can use mine James Potter!" Michael said getting off his broom to sit next to Chrissy. They both handed it to Sirius and James. The two mounted it and gained height in no time.

"I'm guessing they haven't ridden in awhile?" Lory asked.

"In a closet, both brooms," Lily said.

"That's where you put it!" James exclaimed.

"We looked everywhere!" Sirius added.

"Well, that's what you guys get for riding it _inside_," Lily laughed.

"Lory want a--" Sirius started to ask.

"No," Lory said simply before he could finish.

"But you don't--"

"No."

"Come on just--"

"No. Sirius! I said--argh!" Lory was lifted up off her feet and placed onto the broom on her side in front of Sirius.

"Now, I didn't hear a argh before." Sirius grinned cheekily. Everyone laughed at Lory's desperate attempt to get down.

"Sirius land!"

He didn't budge.

"Now! Let me off!"

"Fine." He grabbed her waist and flew right above the lake. He held her by her waist tightly, sliding her off the broom, making her dangle right above the water.

"Sirius let me go--NO! put me back on!" Lory shrieked.

"Sirius, it's freezing out here, and it's November!" Lily scolded.

"Sirius!" Lory whined still dangling. Everyone laughed. "I want to get down!"

"You want to get down?" Sirius asked. He began to loosen his grip on her waist making her slide a little lower.

"Sirius, I'll do whatever you want, just get me on dry land!" Lory whined, looking up at him.

"Anything?" Sirius asked.

"Well…" He loosened up a little more. "ANYTHING!"

"Kiss me," Sirius said.

"But--" Lory started.

"You're never getting down," Sirius smiled evilly.

"Fine!"

Sirius pulled Lory back up on the broom and flew over to the grass, joining everyone else. Lory kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, but that wasn't a kiss!" James said.

"Nope, he never said where! Land!" Lory said smiling.

Reluctantly, Sirius landed and she hopped off, laying on the ground holding on with all her might.

"Afraid of heights?" Remus asked.

"A bit," Lory mumbled finally sitting up, smiling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't know," Sirius said shyly. All the students looked from Sirius to Lory and back, one at a time, slowly figuring out what was between them.

"Well," Chrissy cleared her throat, "as Head Girl, I was asked by Dumbledore to let you guys have the Heads' Room for a night."

"_Both_ of us!" Michael added.

"Back in the room eh?" James said nudging Lily. "Bring back any memories Lily dear?"

"Oh, of course," Lily smiled leaning into James more.

"Ugh," the current Heads said together.

"They were dirty in there…" Chrissy gasped.

"Not like we aren't…" Michael muttered.

"Hey! We don't need to know what any Heads, former or current, do in there," Bella said, making a face. The others agreed.

**--AFTER DINNER--**

"What did they say the password was?" Sirius asked as the eight strode through the corridors, heading towards the Heads' Room.

"Jolly Ranchers," James said once they approached the portrait.

"What are Jolly Ranchers anyway?" Frank asked. They all looked at Lily. She sighed.

"Muggle candy," Lily said slowly, entering through the portrait hole.

"Hey, it looks the same!" James exclaimed, plopping on the couch.

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"It's still pretty early," Alice said.

"I have an idea!" Sirius said. Everyone looked at him. "Truth or Dare. We haven't played that since we left Hogwarts!" Everyone agreed.

After hours of playing everyone fell asleep but Lily, James, Sirius, and Lory.

"My turn!" Sirius said. "Lory truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lory answered.

"Hmm…oh I know! Why is Voldie attacking you?" Sirius asked. James and Lily froze.

"I don't think that's a good idea," James said.

"Yeah, you know it's getting late!" Lily added.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know?" Sirius asked.

"It's okay guys, it's because twelve years ago, he targeted my family for not joining his ranks and I'm the only one he didn't kill," Lory answered looking down at her hands.

"Oh, Lory I didn't mean to…" Sirius rambled on.

"It's okay," Lory said. "James truth or dare?"

"Dare," James answered confidently.

"Uh I dare you to…err…help me out here guys!" Lory complained. James smirked.

"He should have his clothes all pink tomorrow," Lily laughed. James' smirk dropped.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said.

"Okay, that's your dare. Wear all pink tomorrow," Lory said.Everyone but James laughed.

"Lily, how could you!" James whined, which caused them all to laugh harder. "Fine!"

"Okay, it's getting late," Lory said. "Bed time."

They all eventually agreed.

--NEXT MORNING--

"Paddy, why are you up so early?" James asked, getting up from his position next to Lily. "The sun just rose."

"Nope, it rose and hour and twenty-five minutes ago," Sirius corrected.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed. He got up and sat next to his best mate, seeing a discouraged look on his face. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm in love with Mallory Jane Davis and she's completely oblivious!" Sirius exclaimed.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Lory shot up, looking straight at Sirius. The others waking up upon her outburst.

* * *

**Cydney Cerrelius**-- yeah I tried...didnt work out. i wanted something like you wrote, but i couldnt put it in words that day. thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

**--IMPORTANT--**

**okay, school starts in about three weeks. that means less writing. i dont have time to put up another one until right before school starts, which i will do. it's because i have stuff for school and i wont have time because i'll be gone all day. maybe i'll put it up on the weekends but i'll probably want that time to rest, plus i technically only have saturday to rest because i have religious stuff on sunday. so i _promise_ that one more will _definately_ be out before school starts which is the seventh. sorry i just have no time.**

**bye for now!**


	12. so much love happening

**Chapter 12 -- So Much Love Happening**

"Shit!" Sirius cursed under his breath. Lory slowly got up into a sitting position looking at Sirius. Everyone in the room looked between the two.

"We need to talk," Sirius and Lory said together. They both got up and Sirius led her to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't suppose to come out like this," Sirius sighed.

"So it's true then?" Lory asked sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, but you weren't suppose to know!" Lory shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"So, you don't want to like me?"

"No! It's just that you're just…just you. You wouldn't like a guy like me! I mean what would you do if I did this?"

"Did wha--"

Sirius' lips crashed down on hers and he kissed her deeply and passionately. Lory responded in the same sense but pulled away quickly.

"See? It doesn't work that way," Sirius said quietly.

"It's not that, it's not that I don't like you. It's just we cant be together. I mean I like you, I really really really like you but I cant get into a relationship with you or anyone for that matter." Lory explained.

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused.

"It's just, Voldemort is after me. I can't let anything happen to anyone I care about. If someone is involved with me then I just know that Voldemort is going to come after them too. I just can't let that happen to them. Along with that, everyone I care about ends up disappearing somehow. My family is all gone because of that. Family friends I grew up with too. I can't risk anyone just for what I want."

"Lory, Voldemort will be stopped. You don't need to worry about any of that. You heard what Dumbledore said, our flat is going to be covered in a spell, you don't need to worry about any of that. As of risking my safety, I don't care. As long as I'm here with you, you wont be hurt. You have a lot of people out there for you! There's the whole gang that's here, Peter, the people at the orphanage! We'll risk our lives to be your friend, and I'll risk my life to be with you. Lory, I love you and there isn't a damn thing that Voldemort can do to change that."

"Oh Sirius!" Lory hopped off her seat and threw herself into him capturing his lips immediately. After a few minutes, she pulled away slowly. "You have no idea how good that felt."

"Oh I think I know," Sirius smiled, leaning in for another kiss only to be interrupted by his best mate.

"Oh he knows alright," James grinned at the two. "Oy! You guys! I don't think we need to go through with that plan anymore! There's no need for it!"

"What!" Lily exclaimed happily pushing James out of the way to see the new happy couple. "Aww! Bella, Alice look how cute they look!" The two other females rushed over pushing the already frazzled James.

"Look, Sirius can't wait a few moments into the relationship to ponce on her!" Frank commented, the girls shh-ing him.

"Excuse us!" Sirius exclaimed pushing all his friends out of the bathroom and locking the door. "Where were we?"

"Trying to figure out if we're a couple or not," Lory said uncertainly.

"Oh, fair maiden of England, Mallory Davis will you give me the honor of escorting you to dinner once we are back home?"

Lory smiled lightly, pushed him against the wall gently, and leaned in slowly, Sirius' arms finding it's way to her hips.

"Yes then?" Sirius questioned once they broke apart.

"As long as we're going out and you're not cooking, you have me for a whole night," Lory answered resting her head on his chest.

"In that case, may I ask for my beloved clothes you took back?"

"But I liked the shirt, it was comfy that night and smelled really good."

"I just wanted the pants back. Those were a present from Mrs. P." Sirius grinned. "But you can keep the shirt if you'd like."

"Thanks," Lory tip-toed to kiss him lightly on the nose.

"I love you, Lory."

"I know." Lory said holding back a giggle from his facial expression.

"That's it?"

"Yup!"

"You're gonna get it!"

Lory shrieked running out of the bathroom, joining the others in the common room with Sirius tailing her. She hid behind James and Lily peeking through them. Sirius, not really caring who he hurt at the moment, pushed Lily and James aside, Lily falling onto James, and tackled Lory to the ground.

"What do you say?" Sirius asked trapping her underneath him. Lory reached up and tugged his head down to hers, forcing into a fierce lip-lock. "That works."

"Ugh! They're gonna be all lovey-dovey now," James sighed.

"It's cute!" Lily smacked James upside the head.

"I'm starved," Frank said.

"Me too," James and Remus said together.

"Sirius didn't say he was hungry too!" Bella gasped.

"What have you done to him!" James exclaimed pulling Sirius up and examining him.

"Nothing!" Lory protested.

"I had my breakfast," Sirius said licking his lips and smiling at Lory. He wiggled himself from James' grip and helped Lory up.

"What's happened!" James asked exasperatedly.

"James, honey, aren't you being a bit over-dramatic?" Lily asked.

"NO!" James said stubbornly. "Lils! He's not hungry!"

"What's that smell?" Sirius asked interrupting the engaged couple's argument. He started sniffing the air. The portrait hole opened and there stood the current heads, one of which was stuffing a roll into his mouth. "I want some of that!"

"Yes! He's back!" James said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Wouldn't have expected you guys to be up so early," Chrissy commented looking the group over. "I had to drag this one out of bed!"

"Hey! It's seven on a Sunday morning!" Michael argued.

"Breakfast doesn't start yet! How do you have food!" Sirius asked.

"Magic," Michael shrugged.

"WE HAVE MAGIC!" Sirius exclaimed brandishing his wand.

"I don't know how he graduated this place," Remus said shaking his head.

"Because I'm smart!" Sirius exclaimed. "and I copied off James, Frank and you!"

"I copied off Alice," Frank said.

"I copied Lils," James shrugged.

"So did I," Alice mumbled.

"Eh, I copy off Chrissy most of the time," Michael said.

"And I copy off Mike in Charms," Chrissy added.

"Does anyone do their own work in that house of yours?" Bella asked, shocked.

"I did!" Lory, Lily and Remus said in unison.

"Nerds," the other Gryffindors hissed under their breath.

"Hey!" Lory exclaimed. "It's not my fault we had study groups with the other students from the orphanage! And I'm wondering if you guys are still doing those!"

"Erm, well you see, we have 'em…before any OWLs or NEWTs in the year or on the big test days," Chrissy said.

"Heck, I don't even study when we're doing those!" Michael exclaimed.

"'Cause you're too busy eying BRAD's little sister there," Alice pointed out.

"Damn you people for reminding me," Michael pouted. They all laughed.

"I GOT MAGIC! And I'm making my FOOD!" Sirius sang out stuffing his face.

"I want some!" James exclaimed jumping in right next to Sirius.

"OOH!" Remus, Frank and Michael said joining them.

"I want a muffin!" Alice said diving in with them.

"Well, since they're all eating…" Lily started.

"WE JOIN 'EM!" Bella and Chrissy said together.

"You guys go ahead, I have to go do something real quick," Lory said heading towards the exit. Sirius jumped up immediately.

"Want me to walk with you?" Sirius asked, swallowing.

"Don't think you'd want to come see Severus with me," Lory answered. Sirius forced a smiled over his glare.

"Why?" James asked, shoveling more food.

"I told him I was going to talk to him later before I left and I am going to," Lory answered.

"Tell him to be nicer to us!" Michael said, Chrissy nodding.

"Okay, come back soon?" Sirius asked. Lory nodded and gave him a quick peck which Sirius turned into more. Lory licked her lips.

"Mmm. Save me some pancakes?" Lory asked.

"I will," Sirius answered giving her another peck. Lory left afterwards leaving the others looking at the two.

"FINALLY!" Chrissy and Michael said together.

"Who had it in the pool?" Michael asked.

"ME! End of November!" Chrissy exclaimed. "Whoop! Ten galleons!"

"You bet on us?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yeah. The fourth years and up put together a pool and I won!" Chrissy said.

"We knew it would happen eventually," Michael said.

"How come we didn't have in?" Frank asked.

"We came up with a plan we didn't even use!" James whined.

"Was anyone going to tell me about any of this?" Sirius asked.

"Nope!"

**--THE DUNGEONS--**

"Severus?" Lory asked walking into his office. "Ah, I knew you'd be awake."

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"Just wanted to see you before I left later today."

"Oh."

'Tell her! Lucius said she feels the same way!' Snape thought looking at Lory.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you funny."

"Right. So I wanted to ask you to do something for me too."

"What?"

"Well, I was talking to the kids and they're saying that you're really mean and unfair to them because they're not in the Slytherin house."

"So?"

"Come on, you've known them years and just because you're head of the rival house, you act all different towards them at school. Why don't you just treat them all equally?"

"I cant promise anything," Snape sighed. Lory hugged him.

"Thanks."

'Just say it!' Snape said to himself.

"Iloveyou,Lory."

"What?" Lory asked shocked.

"I love you!"

"Severus I like you, and I love you, but not that way. We're friends, you're like a brother to me."

"It's Black, isn't it!"

"Sirius has nothing to do with it! I just don't see you that way."

"You know he never noticed you before now. He never gave you another glance when we were going to school here!" Snape blazed.

"Severus, don't yell! Look, I said it before. I just see you as a brotherly figure and I thought you felt the same way!"

"No! I've loved you since school! And now that you're Miss Popular with the Marauders you've changed into this groupie!"

"Just because I have friends outside the orphanage does not mean I've changed! I'm still the same! I thought you of all people would be happy I finally worked up something to talk to other people! I guess not!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Lory just get out! I don't need you telling me how I should feel when I just told you! GET OUT!"

"Fine, I just hope we could forget this and go back to what we were."

Lory stormed out, dropping her ring with a clatter. She crashed into someone's chest when she got out of his office. She tried to pull away but the person just kept pulling her back.

"Lory it's me!" She looked up and saw Sirius. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"He…and he said…and…he…oh god!" Lory mumbled.

"I knew it. You tried to tell me it wasn't him!" Snape said tossing the ring to Sirius who caught it. "We cant go back Lory, no."

He stormed off, his cloak waving behind him.

"Is this yours?" Sirius asked. Lory looked up and her eyes sparkled, even in the dim-lit dungeons.

"Oh my gosh! How did I lose this?" Lory cursed herself. She grabbed the ring and put it on her right ring finger. Sirius looked at her confused. "It was my mom's engagement ring. You see these three stones embedded on the back?" She put her hand palm up. He nodded. "Well, my mom had them put in after she got married, after my brother was born, and after I was born. She said so she could always have us with her no matter what. I'm ruby, my brother is sapphire and daddy is emerald. I inherited it after they passed away. If this went missing I would've broken down!"

"Glad you have it back," Sirius said kissing her forehead. "So, feeling better?"

"No." Her face sank.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He led her outside in the cold autumn air. They started to walk around.

"Well, I went to see Severus, to talk before we left. We just talked and I suggested he be nicer and treat all the students equal which he said he'd try. Then, we talked more and he told me that I've changed into some kind of Miss Popular ever since I started talking to you guys. It's just we've been friends forever and he just breaks it over this," Lory said leaving out his confession out on purpose.

"You have known him longer," Sirius commented.

"But if I've changed Lils, James or Remus would've said something! I've known them awhile too!"

"Don't stress it, it'll be okay eventually. He'll figure out he lost a great friend and it'll be back to how it was."

"Thanks for trying but this is one thing that won't recover that simple."

Sirius shrugged putting his arms around her waist.

"You know you do that a lot." Lory observed.

"Do what?" Sirius asked confused.

"Put your arm around me. A bit possessive don't you think?"

"Well yeah. I didn't want anyone else flirting with you if I didn't have you."

"Jealousy!" Lory laughed.

"Over someone like you, I'll pound anyone who touches you."

Lory smiled up at him. He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers.

"At it again! Hey lovebirds! We're going home!"

They broke apart smiling and without a word they made their way to their friends.**

* * *

**

**so...i didn't really like that one all that much but what's their faces fianlly got together! it didn't come out how i pictured it but it's close enough  
****  
IMPORTANT NEWS--  
so like i said in the other chapter, there's gonna be A LOT less updating because of school which starts this thursday. i don't know when the next one will come out but i will definately have it out before let's say october ends? but i'll try to update more than that! plus i still have my other story too so yea. so i'm sorry that there's less and less action on the updates.**

**SORRY again!**

-midnite


End file.
